Highschool Moon
by Unruly Scrawler
Summary: An ensemble highschool fic with characters from Friends of Mineral Town, A Wonderful Life and Magical Melody/Save the Homeland. ClairexGray main along with many other pairings.
1. Morning of the First Day

Sorry about the corny title.

**Character Names (please read before reading):** This is about the main characters and the dog. I looked up their names, so as far as I can tell the following are the right default names: Male from Friends of Mineral Town: Jack (or Pete, but I'm using Jack in this. Hope that's ok.) Female from FoMT: Claire. Male from A Wonderful Life: Tony. Female from AWL: Pony. Female from Magical Melody: Tina. Male from MM: Tito (I thought he and Jack were the same person originally, but apparently not.) And finally, the dog: Koro.

**One more note:** I know Kurt and Joe are siblings, but I'm not sure who's older. I've looked it up, and different sites have given me different answers. One site even said Kurt was the oldest on his profile, and Joe was the oldest on his. In the end, I found more said Joe was the oldest, so I'm going with that.

I think that's it... Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Claire woke up to dog slobber.<p>

It wasn't a very nice way to wake up. Still, she didn't begrudge her new, energetic puppy; simply picked him up and placed him on the covers next to her.

Then Claire remembered: it was her first day of school.

Claire knew the first day of school was always a big deal. Well, maybe not _that _big a deal. But still, more important than other days of the year. Either way, it was important for her, because this was her first day at an entirely new school.

Over the summer, Claire's parents had decided to move from the city to a smaller town. They were still close though, around a three hour drive, so Claire could still visit her friends if she wanted. She couldn't see that happening much. Her family only had one car and she wasn't old enough for her license yet. Not that her father would even let her go to driving school...

Claire's train of thought was broken by a yelp... coming from her.

"Ack! Get off!" Claire quickly pushed herself into a sitting position, toppling the puppy that had been sitting on her bladder. The puppy righted itself and stared at Claire with large, questioning eyes.

"It's alright." Claire grumbled, scratching the puppy behind the ear to assure him she wasn't mad. Once he was back to his animated self, she leaned back and ran a hand through her hair, "Shit, now I need to pee."

"Better hurry up then."

Claire jumped at the voice. Glancing over, she found her window open and her cousin, Jack, resting his arms on the ledge and smirking.

"Just go to the bathroom first." he added.

Claire glared at him and kicked off her blankets, "I wish my bedroom was on the second floor."

"Better wish for a second floor first." Jack advised, ducking back with a grin as Claire hurtled her pillow at the window. It hit the glass over Jack's head and slid to the floor.

Claire crossed her room and snatched up the pillow, "I was sure I locked my window last night."

Over the summer, Claire had quickly adjusted to her cousin's window entering habits, since they were now neighbours. Claire's parents had actually started considering moving because the house next door to Jack's was for sale. The cousins mothers were sisters, and very close sisters at that, so, unfortunately for Claire, a house going on sale was enough to decide her mom.

She wasn't that upset over the move though. It was something new. Something interesting.

Someone coming in through her window was new, but interesting? No. Claire just thought it was weird. And noisy. And unwanted.

"You did." Jack replied to her earlier musings, looking smug, "I have a key."

Claire made a face at him, but didn't ask how he got it. Probably for emergencies. Claire knew her mom had several keys to Jack's house, she just didn't see the point in taking one. She certainly wasn't going to start climbing through windows.

Besides, Jack's room was a state. She had no idea what she might release into the world if she tried to get in.

Scowling at her cousin now, Claire slammed her window down before Jack could back up, catching and squishing his fingers. She heard a muffled shout of surprise and watched her cousin's face go red, from both pain and anger.

"A key's not much good without hands, is it?" Claire asked with a smirk. While Jack yelled muted curses at her, she turned around and picked up her ogling puppy.

"Come on, Koro." she said, poking the tip of his little black nose, "Let's get some breakfast. We don't want to be late for school!"

...

Kurt woke up to music.

It took him awhile to fully gain consciousness, but when he did he recognized the music to be three things: faint, pop and coming from above him.

A floor above him.

Kurt sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He'd always been a light sleeper, there was no helping that, but why was it he was the only one Gwen's alarm ever woke up? Including Gwen herself?

Thinking that maybe- for once- he was wrong, Kurt paused and listened. Nothing. Just the music... no, not even the music. The hosts were talking now. They sounded, to Kurt, even louder than the song had been. He could almost make out their words.

How could Gwen sleep through that? The noise was in the room with her.

Kurt gave up on trying to comprehend Gwen's sleeping abilities and crossed the room to his brother's bed.

"Joe." Kurt said, shaking his brother's shoulder, "Joe. Get up. We're going to be late."

"Mn..." Joe mumbled, flipping onto his back, "That was a big one... I'll get it next time..."

It took Kurt a minute to realize his brother was dreaming about fishing again. Shaking his head to himself, Kurt left his sleeping brother and went to get changed. When Joe was in the middle of a fishing dream, it was nearly impossible to pull him out of it.

Kurt didn't understand why Joe liked fishing so much. Or, rather, why he was training to become a carpenter if he liked fishing so much. Couldn't he just become a fisherman?

"Don't be ridiculous." Joe had said to him the one time Kurt had asked, "Fishing is my hobby. It's what I do to relax. I couldn't relax if it was my job."

Kurt hadn't really understood, but Joe was content enough with his answer and had proceeded to invite his brother out fishing. Again. Kurt had refused. Again. Instead, he'd spent the day working on some extra projects, cutting lumber for Woody, and being teased by Gwen for being a workaholic.

Again.

Kurt and Joe were apprenticed to Woody, Gwen's grandfather. Though the brothers were only sixteen and seventeen (too young to officially be apprenticed), Woody was good friends with their parents, and had arranged for the boys to stay with him to do their training, seeing as Kurt and Joe's parents lived farther away. They'd been living with Gwen and Woody for two years now, and so far everything was going smoothly.

At least that's what everyone except Kurt seemed to think.

Sure, he was comfortable at Woody's- as comfortable as he was anywhere. He and Joe had visited there often as children, so he was used to the environment. He also loved learning from Woody, so there really wasn't a problem, was there?

Or, at least, there shouldn't have been.

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head and slipped on his tie, then went over and gave his brother another shake.

"Got it!" Joe exclaimed, shooting up in bed. Blinking groggily, Joe opened his eyes to his very unamused younger brother, who he'd caught by the hair and the cheek.

Kurt just glared and pushed his brother's hands away as he straightened up.

"Oh." was all Joe said for a moment, staring dazedly at his empty hands, "I thought you were... sorry."

Kurt grunted, having no mood to converse with the brother that had just mistaken him for a fish. Again. Without a word he simply left the room. Joe wouldn't be going back to sleep now, and he still had to wake up Gwen.

Leaving their room, Kurt started upstairs.

The first floor was dedicated to Woody's work; the actual workroom, storage, and the brothers bedroom. Upstairs was were everything else was, including Gwen's room.

Arriving at the door, Kurt paused a moment. The hosts sounded even louder now. They still hadn't shut up. Running a hand through his hair, Kurt knocked.

And waited.

A few minutes later and Kurt was grinding his teeth in annoyance. Why did he always have to wake her up? Why couldn't Joe do it?

But Kurt knew why. He got Joe up before Gwen, but his brother still managed to take longer to get ready. He needed all the time he could get.

And so waking up Gwen...

Kurt opened the door. Like always, it was unlocked. Gwen was sprawled out on her bed, covers tangled around her. She was wearing her usual summer pajamas- a large, long t-shirt.

Not quite long enough, Kurt thought.

Especially when it rode up during the night.

At least she had enough sense to keep her underwear on. But that thought didn't comfort Kurt very much.

Flushing, and trying not to look at her, Kurt made his way through the room over to her bed stand. Picking up the clock, he fiddled nervously with it a minute before finding the off button. He'd had to do this every school day for the past two years, and he was still anxious.

The radio clicked off and silence filled the room. But not for long.

"I was listening to that." Gwen muttered into her pillow.

Kurt ignored her and turned to the window, yanking back the curtains. Sunlight spilled into the room.

"Don't..." Gwen groaned, rolling onto her back and laying a hand over her eyes, "It's too hot."

Kurt glanced at Gwen and quickly away, thankful that she couldn't see him blushing. He quickly made for the door.

"Wait..." Gwen called out, "Can you open the window?"

Kurt sighed and started back into the room. Gwen really could get ready quickly, it was just getting her out of bed that was the hard part.

Undoing the latch, Kurt pushed the window up and stepped back.

"Is it open?" Gwen yawned.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't feel like it's open." she added, to which Kurt made no response. There was no wind chill. At all.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked a beat later.

Kurt had no idea. He walked over to check her clock.

"It has the wrong time." Gwen added, moments after he'd reached her bedside table. Glancing over, Kurt was surprised to find Gwen on her side and looking at him.

But that was only for a second. Her attention refocused on the clock, "It's twenty minutes fast." she said, turning the device towards her. She peered at it a moment, then pushed it away and lay back, moaning, "It's too early!"

Kurt twisted his arm bands and waited.

"Fine." Gwen muttered a minute later, then sending Kurt a small grin, "Will you help me up?"

Kurt offered her his hands, hoping his palms weren't sweaty. Hoping that she wouldn't notice if they were.

Gwen's hands were smaller than his, but not by a large scale, but they felt more... delicate. That made them seem smaller. Why, he wondered, was it like that? He used his hands in his work though- more than anything. They were worn and callused and hers were clean and soft.

Kurt- fully and uncomfortably aware of the fact he was blushing again- pulled Gwen to her feet and dropped her hands the moment she was balanced. She didn't seem to notice his hurry.

"Oh!" Gwen said, glancing down at herself. She quickly tugged her T-shirt to her knees, or as close as it would get, and turned to regard her bed. Completely and utterly unfazed.

Kurt couldn't believe her. Did she _ever _get embarrassed? Or was it that he and Joe had been there so long that she just didn't care? Or even worse, did she think of them as-

Kurt's train of thought broke off when he realized Gwen was talking to him.

"I said," Gwen repeated, with a grin, "I have to get changed."

This time, Kurt was sure Gwen had to notice his blush, but she'd probably just assume it was out of courtesy.

Kurt didn't say anything, just turned and fled from the room as fast as he could without running. Though he knew Gwen would close the door, he didn't stop walking until even that was out of sight.

...

Dia held a paperback delicately between her fingers. She scowled at the pages, her frown only deepening as she flipped them.

"Who," Dia finally observed, "Wears a shirt to bed? How improper- not to mention inappropriate."

"Pardon, Miss Dia?"

Gina, Dia's companion and maid, poked her head out of the kitchen to see what had met her mistress's disapproval this time. She spotted Dia perched on a sete in the middle of the living room, moodily scanning a book.

"Gina." Dia said cooly, raising both her head and the novel as she regarded her maid, "What sort of frivolous nonsense have you been reading?"

Gina, recognizing her current book, flushed and hurried across the room. By the time she reached her mistress, she was back to reading.

"Honestly..." Dia was muttering under her breath, "A t-shirt?" Dia paused a moment, then widened her eyes at the words she was reading, "Never mind. I see your protagonist has decided to degrade herself even further."

"Miss Dia," Gina begged, "Please give me back my book!"

Dia lifted a single, disapproving eyebrow at her maid before shutting the novel and tossing it on the cushions beside her. Gina quickly recovered it and stuffed the paperback into her apron, blushing furiously.

"I..." Gina began nervously, "I don't usually read that sort of thing. It's just..."

"It's fine, Gina." Dia said, waving a hand dismissively, "It really wasn't any of my business in the first place."

Gina twisted her hands in front of her, staring at the floor, "It's not that I'm trying to keep things from you..."

"Honestly." Dia rolled her eyes, "Gina, I don't concern myself over the literature you choice to read. Now let's please drop the conversation. Isn't it about time for you to change into your uniform?"

Gina blinked in surprise, "I almost forgot!"

Dia just sighed.

"But Miss Dia," Gina said hesitantly, "Aren't you going to get changed as well?"

Dia gave her maid a scornful look, "Of course not. The first day of school is far too much senseless bother for me to concern myself with."

Gina opened her mouth but promptly closed it. Dia was proud, and this was her way of letting Gina know she wasn't up to going out today.

Dia was an ill girl. Doctor Hardy came in to check on her at least once a week, and her parents often found other doctors to look at her, see if something could be done. Dia was often put on different medication, but nothing seemed to help. She was still too weak most days to leave the house.

That's why her parents had hired Gina, and Gina's grandmother Martha, to stay at the house. It was as much to keep Dia company as it was to keep an eye on her. Dia wasn't a very social girl, and her illness didn't help this in the least. Gina was, in a sense, her only friend.

At least Dia was comfortable, Gina thought. Or as comfortable as she could be. Her parents were rich and catered to their daughter's every need.

"Gina." Dia said.

At her name, Gina broke from her reverie and pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Right! I'll go get changed now, Miss Dia! Is there anything you'd like me to do for you today?"

Dia wasn't looking at Gina anymore. She wasn't really looking at anything. Gina couldn't help wondering what was going through her mistress's mind. After all these years with Dia she still had no idea.

"My schedule." Dia said after a moment, in a sigh of a voice, like the whole situation bored her, "I'd like you to get it for me."

"Alright!" Gina said, untying her apron as she headed for the stairs, "I'll see you this afternoon, Miss Dia!"

Dia didn't say anything, just sat there, still staring into the distance.

...

"Where's Jack?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder at the small brunette walking behind him, "He's your brother. Shouldn't you know?"

Tina pouted at her cousin, "He was gone when I woke up."

"I guess our little Tina's gonna have to start getting up sooner." Pony chided, grinning at the girl as she reached back to ruffle her hair. Tina pursed her lips at her other cousin and tried to push her hand away.

"I'm not used to waking up early." Tina grumbled, "I'll have to get back into the rhythm."

"No 'getting back into', I'm afraid." Pony said, slinging an arm over her younger cousin's shoulder, "Highschool's a whole new rhythm."

Tina sighed and tugged on one of her pigtails, "I'm nervous."

"We know." Tony muttered, rolling his eyes, "You've been complaining about it the entire summer."

"Be nice." Pony ordered, slugging her twin brother in the shoulder before turning back to Tina with a smile, "It'll be fine."

"And that's what you've been telling her the entire summer." Tony added under his breath, receiving another punch despite his stealth.

"You were nervous when you started to." Pony reminded him.

"Yeah." Tony said, "And it sucked. But the only thing that made me feel better was when it was over. Reassurance doesn't work."

"Pessimist." Pony growled.

"Were you nervous?" Tina asked her older female cousin.

Pony glanced down at the girl, and her shining, hopeful eyes. She scratched the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, "Um..."

"She wasn't." Tony said, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, "She was excited. Didn't shut up about it. Actually," Tony went on, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "She hasn't changed much since."

Pony bristled. About to punch her brother, she stopped when a voice behind her called out: "Wait up guys!"

The trio paused, though Pony had to grab her brother's shirt sleeve to keep him from walking on. A brunette boy who looked a lot like Jack, but shorter, was running towards them, already out of breath.

"Oh." Tony muttered, "I forgot he was with us."

Pony cuffed her brother upside the head and turned back to the boy, cupping her hands around her mouth to call, "Slow down, Tito! We'll wait!"

Soon, the four were reunited; Pony and Tony, the older twins going into their last level of highschool, and Tito and Tina, the younger twins entering highschool.

Tito and Tina were Jack's younger siblings, while the older twins were their cousins on Jack's mother's side. Pony and Tony's father was Jack's and Claire's mothers older brother.

And so the group of cousins were on their way to school, walking together as they usually did. This year, however, they were all heading for the same building.

"So," Pony said, when they were on their way again, "Where _is _Jack?"

"Walking to school with Claire." Tony replied.

"You said you didn't know where he was!" Tina whined.

Tony gave her a look over his shoulder, "No, I said you should know. I didn't say I didn't."

Tina glared at her older cousin while her brother adjusted his blue cap. Tony reached over and snatched it off his head.

"Hey!" Tito exclaimed.

"Can't wear hats." Tony said, holding it out of his shorter cousin's reach as they walked.

"Jack always wears his!" Tito complained.

"Another reason you shouldn't wear yours." Tony replied. He honestly didn't see why the brothers wore the same hat. Not to mention they were only one year apart, so they looked more like twins than either set of real twins.

"Pony..." Tito started, turning to his other cousin for support. Pony just shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, those are the rules. Technically."

"What do you mean 'technically'?" Tito complained.

"I can still keep my pigtails up, right?" Tina inquired.

Tony stopped- both putting Tito's hat in his book bag and walking- to turn and gawk at his younger, female cousin.

Tina quickly held up her hands, "I wasn't being serious!"

Tony eyed her skeptically a moment, then turned around and started walking again. Sometimes, when it came to his cousins, he just wasn't sure.

"What do you mean 'technically'?" Tito demanded again, refusing to budge until he was answered. No one else stopped. "Does that mean I can wear my hat?"

"This is why you fell behind last time." Tony called over his shoulder.

Tito perked up at the comment and ran to catch up with the others, hands clasped over his head in a feeble attempt to protect his hair from the world. Or at least that's how Tony interpreted the action.

...

Gina had left for school, and Dia was alone in the mansion.

Well, not quite alone. Martha was downstairs somewhere, probably napping.

This was why Dia tip-toed as she traversed the first floor. She didn't sneak- that was very un-lady like. But walk lightly and quietly? Yes, she did that.

Finally she reached Gina's room and slipped inside.

On the bed, Dia found her maid's discarded apron. Rummaging through it, she pulled out the book. Clutching it to her chest, Dia left the room.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do all day.

...

The first bell rang.

Jamie, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, considered the school building for a moment.

Was it worth it?

The second bell rang.

Nah.

Jamie turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter. If you guys like it, I'll continue. There'll be a lot more introductions to make, and more characters than the ones in this chapter will be followed, though Claire and her cousins (so many cousins, I know!) will have main roles and be in every chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. The First Day

Happy belated Easter!

* * *

><p>Claire and Jack managed to arrive on time- minutes after the conclusion of the assembly.<p>

"Trust me," Jack had muttered to Claire as they went in search of her home-room, "We didn't miss anything. The principal just rambles endlessly about stuff that everyone already knows, and never actually tells us anything important."

"Why do the girls have to wear ties?" Claire asked in reply, scowling down at the article as she yanked at it.

Jack gave her an irritated look, "I was talking about the assembly."

"And I," Claire said, "Was talking about my tie."

Jack let out an indignant huff before grounding his feet, "We're here."

Claire stopped and glanced up and down the hall. All she saw were doors and lockers, "Which were?"

Jack nodded to the closest door, "My home-room."

"I thought we were looking for _my _home-room."

Jack shrugged, "I figured my home-room teacher would know. Plus I didn't want to go to the office. We might see the principal there."

"What's so bad about the principal?" Claire asked.

Jack glowered at her, "Weren't you listening when I described his speeches?"

"I thought you knew I wasn't."

Jack rolled his eyes at her and pushed open his home-room door. From the doorway, Claire could see a blonde man standing by a desk. Jack walked up to him.

"Hello, Jack." the man said, smiling warmly, "How was your summer?"

"Good, Mr. Carter." Jack replied, then jerking his head towards the door, "That's my cousin Claire. She just transferred and we're looking for her home-room."

"Oh!" Carter glanced from Jack to Claire, and gave her the same warm smile, "Welcome to our humble school, Claire. Did you just move here?"

Claire- who had been in the middle of playing with her tie- dropped it and blinked up at the teacher, "Uh, yeah. Over the summer."

"How are you liking our town, may I ask?"

Claire scuffed her shoes on the ground, "I like it, I guess."

"I suppose you'll need time to adjust." Carter said decidedly, "You moved here from the city?"

"Sir," Jack pressed, "We need to find her home-room."

"Right!" Carter said, smiling apologetically- yet warmly, as he headed for his desk, "It should be on my computer. I'll check for you."

"Thanks, sir." Jack said, looking more fed up than thankful.

While Carter tapped away at his computer, Claire took the chance to look around Jack's home-room. There were already students there, sitting on or standing by desks, talking with one another. There was an orange haired girl, chattering to a tired looking boy with a brown ponytail. A tanned boy wearing a purple bandana stood next to them, but seemed more engrossed with his phone than the conversation. Beside him was another boy wearing a hat that read 'UMA'. He didn't look particularly interested in anything. There was also a dark blue haired girl wearing a yellow headband speaking shyly with the light blue haired girl next to her, who looked even shier.

"Hm..." Carter observed, frowning at his computer, "Your home-room isn't listed here." he spun on his chair to face the class, "Ann, would you please go to the office and find out about Claire's home-room?"

The orange haired girl detached herself from the small group. "Sure sir." she said to Carter. Before leaving, Ann sent Jack a grin and glanced curiously at Claire.

"You can wait here until Ann gets back." Carter said to Claire, before turning back to his computer.

Jack sent his cousin a look and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to the small- now smaller- group.

"Hi Jack." the boy with the pony-tail said, looking nervously at Claire and back. The guy in the hat just cast them a glance from under the rim and went back to ignoring everything.

"Hey Cliff." Jack replied, then with a lame gesture at Claire, "I guess I should introduce you guys."

The boy that was texting glanced up at Jack's voice, then, spotting Claire, did a double-take, and slid his phone shut.

"Hey," he said, smoothly slipping his phone in his pocket and flashing a charming smile, "My name's Kai. And you are?"

"That's a little obvious, isn't it?" the guy in the hat muttered. Kai shot him a look then turned back to Claire expectantly.

"Claire." she said unsurely. She couldn't help but agree. It was kind of obvious.

"Claire." Kai echoed, "That's a nice name."

"Um, thanks..."

"So you're Jack's cousin?" Kai went on.

"Clearly." the boy in the hat said under his breath, earning another glare from Kai.

"Sorry Gray, was I talking to you?"

"I don't know." Gray replied flatly, he then glanced down at himself and said, "No, I guess not. It doesn't look like I'm wearing a skirt."

Kai glowered at him and made a grab for his hat. Gray ducked out of the way and stepped back, gripping the rim of his cap protectively.

"He does have a point." Cliff mumbled.

"More than a point." Jack agreed.

Kai tugged at his bandana irritably, "I hate guys!"

"And _that's _the point." Jack added, grinning at Kai which seemed to frustrate him even more.

"This is your fault!" Kai accused, jabbing a finger at Gray, who only scowled at him.

Claire, meanwhile, had lost interest in the conversation and was instead toying with the hem of her skirt, frowning, "God, this thing is itchy."

Jack, the only one to hear her grumbling, glanced at her, "Is it?"

"Yeah." Claire said, "Aren't your pants itchy?"

Jack inspected his pants and shrugged, "Not particularly."

"Want to switch?" Claire asked hopefully.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, looking appalled. This drew the other boys attention.

"'No' to what?" Kai asked.

"'No' to exchanging my skirt for his pants." Claire replied idly, still more focussed on her clothing.

"In that case." Kai said, speaking to Jack but looking at Claire's unadorned legs, "I'd have to agree with your answer."

Gray, looking mildly disgusted about Kai, said to him, "Can you at least not be so obvious?"

"Obvious about what?" Claire asked before Kai could make a response, looking up from her skirt at the other boys for the first real time.

"See," Kai said, smirking at Gray, "Not obvious."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Cliff asked shyly, "Wearing a skirt, I mean."

"No," Jack said to his friend, waving a hand flippantly, "She just likes to whine."

Claire glared at her cousin, "You can tell him that after we've switched. Then you'll really know what wearing a skirt is like."

"What's it like?" Cliff asked, to which he received unimpressed looks from both Kai and Gray, "What?" he asked them, "I'm genuinely curious."

"It's itchy." Claire told him, staring moodily at her skirt again, "Really itchy."

That was when they heard the classroom door open. Claire glanced over to find the girl, Ann, speaking to Carter. A moment later, she came over to the group, thought she didn't mention anything about Claire's home-room.

"So what's going on?" Ann asked, squeezing in-between Cliff and Jack. Though her cousin didn't seem to care, the other boy didn't look comfortable with their proximity.

"Ann," Jack said, addressing her in a business like manner, "Is your skirt itchy?"

Ann gave him a surprised look, "No. Why?"

Jack grinned at his cousin, "See. You just like to whine."

Claire glared at him.

"I am wearing shorts underneath, though." Ann added, then tugging up her skirt a bit to reveal biker shorts, "See?"

"Why do you wear those?" Claire asked.

Ann scrunched up her nose in distaste, "Skirt flippers."

Claire stared at her a moment. Then she slowly shifted her gaze to her skirt again.

"It's no big deal." Ann said with a shrug, "All the girls wear them. It's basically a part of the uniform."

"Unfortunately." Kai mumbled. Ann and Gray sent him dirty looks. Claire wasn't paying attention though. She was too intent on her skirt or, rather, the shorts she wasn't wearing underneath.

"What about Claire's home-room?" Claire heard Jack ask in a distant voice.

"Oh," Ann replied, "The principal is on his way to sort it out."

Jack groaned, "Not the principal."

"Principal!"

This call came from Carter, who was opening the classroom door and smiling at a short, round man, decked out in a red suit and top-hat. His brown mustache curled inwards as he beamed at Carter.

"Mr. Carter!" he said happily, "I hear there's a new student we need to sort out!"

While Carter and the principal continued talking, Jack leaned in towards Claire.

"That," Jack hissed, "Is Principal Thomas."

...

"Alright." Tony said, "You can go in now."

Tina shifted from foot to foot, biting her lip and staring at her new home-room door. She didn't go in.

Tony let out a long, irate sigh, "You're acting like a preschooler."

"I'm not!" Tina protested, with one of her signature pouts. It did nothing to enforce her words.

Tony racked a hand through his hair. Why had Pony gone with Tito? She was much better with handling Tina. Not that Tony could handle his youngest male cousin all that well either, but at least he could just drop Tito off without having to deal with any of... this.

Ugh. _Girls_.

No, that wasn't fair. Pony was annoying, but she didn't make a fuss like Tina. And as his sister had said earlier, Tony had been the nervous one. So...

Ugh. _Tina_.

"Look," Tony said, trying to keep his tone even, "I have to get to class too, Tina. It's no big deal anyways. Just go in and tell your teacher your name and sit down. That's it. I bet some of your friends will even be in there."

"Yeah." Tina mumbled, staring at her feet. A beat later she shook herself and looked at Tony, offering a weak smile, "You can go. I'll... I'll go in too in a sec."

Tony considered this a moment, then groaned and stepped forward, looping an arm around Tina's shoulders. He gave the surprised girl a quick hug, then leaned towards the door and knocked before starting down the hall.

"I'll see you after-school." Tony called, waving at Tina without turning around. Before the baffled girl could say or do anything, Tony heard the door open.

Smiling to himself, Tony headed upstairs.

He was still a hall away from his room when he ran into someone. A familiar someone.

"Hi, Tony." Celia said, giving him one of her sweet smiles.

Celia was a year younger than Tony, but the two got along well, and had spent a lot of time together last year. Pony never stopped teasing him about his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey Celia." Tony said, glancing at the books she was carrying, "Have you been to your home-room yet?"

Celia nodded, "I'm going to sort out my locker now. I got my lock from last year back." she showed him the object in her hands with a relieved smile, "I'm glad I don't need to memorise a new combination."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "I couldn't even remember mine last year. Mr. Takakura just shouldn't give me a locker at all. Did you see the state mine was in before summer?"

Celia giggled, "I helped you clean it!"

"Oh, right." Tony mumbled sheepishly, "Thanks again for that. If I do get a locker, you should be prepared to help me clean that again this year."

Celia smiled at him, "Of course."

...

Marlin, hands dug deep in his pockets, watched from his home-room door as Celia smiled and laughed with the twin.

He bristled. Why did they get along so well? What, exactly, was so good about Tony? He and Celia had known each other longer. Celia was even living at his house, with him and his older sister Vesta. It was because she didn't do well in the city, he knew, and her parents couldn't afford to move and find new jobs, but still. He and Celia... They were just closer.

Weren't they?

Marlin had been in love with Celia for years, but she'd never realized his feelings, nor had she ever spoken of her own. If she had any. But despite Marlin's doubts that she reciprocated his feelings, he couldn't bear thinking his love was unrequited.

He couldn't bear that anymore than he could the thought of Celia and Tony together.

"Hey Marlin!"

Marlin jumped as someone hit his shoulder. Glancing behind him, he felt his scowl deepen when he saw Tony's sister.

"What are you doing over here on your own?" Pony demanded, wearing a crooked smile, "You should come in and join the conversation. We're talking about prom."

"Prom?" Marlin's eyebrows knit, "But that's not until the end of the year."

Pony shrugged, still grinning, "Half the fun is the anticipation. 'Sides, it's our last year. We might as well enjoy it."

With a grunt, Marlin turned back to the hall, only to find Celia and Tony were now walking away. Together.

"So are you coming in or not?"

Marlin shut his eyes, seething quietly. One twin in front of him, one behind him. He couldn't get away.

"Not." Marlin finally replied, "I'm not coming in."

Pony was quiet a moment, then she said, "Alright, it's up to you. We've got plenty of time till the end of the year anyways. We'll hook you into the excitement eventually."

Marlin heard her walk away, but didn't call out or turn around. _Plenty of time till the end of the year_, she said.

Marlin watched Celia and Tony disappear around the corner.

In his opinion, the sooner this year ended and Tony went off to college, the better.

...

When Thomas came to stand in front of Claire, all she could think was that he was so short.

And so, so round.

"Now, Claire." Thomas said, his eyes twinkling merrily. Claire wondered if his hair was white whether he would resemble the jolly red fat man at all. Probably. "You're in need of a home-room, aren't you."

"Um," Claire said, "Yeah."

So round.

Thomas beamed at her, then turned to Jack, "Claire's your cousin, isn't that right Jack?"

"Yes." Jack grumbled, not in the least bit pleased with the principal's presence.

"Well," Thomas declared, "I don't see the point in separating family, so why don't you just stay here in Jack's room, Claire?"

So incredibly round.

"Um," Claire repeated, "Yeah."

"Excellent!" Thomas exclaimed, "And while I'm here, do you have any questions."

"Um," Claire started yet again, only to have Jack jump in with: "She doesn't, sir! I've told her everything!"

Thomas frowned, "I'm sure she doesn't know _everything_." he turned to Claire, "So do you have any questions, miss?"

Claire, back in the real world, shook her head, "Nope. I'm good."

"I see..." Thomas said, looking disheartened. Then he suddenly perked up, "I could give you a tour-"

"I've given her a tour!" Jack hurried to interject.

Thomas was back to being crestfallen. "Oh." he mumbled, "I guess I'll leave then. But don't hesitate to come see me anytime! And that goes for all of you!"

The students were silent.

Thomas, looking quite deflated, went to speak to Carter before disappearing. Once he was gone, the conversation started up again.

"Let me see your schedule." Jack said to Cliff.

"Um, ok." Cliff mumbled, extracting a piece of neatly folded paper from his pocket and handing it to Jack, "But why..."

"To see what you have before lunch." Jack replied, "I'm wondering where would be best to meet up..."

Cliff shrugged, then said, "Well Gray and I are going to the store..."

Jack looked up at him, "Really? Why?"

Cliff shrugged again, "It's the first day, so..."

When he trailed off, Gray added, "You guys can still come. If you want."

He said it in a tone that Claire thought insinuated he'd rather they didn't 'want'. Or, at least, not both of them.

"Nah." Jack sighed after a pause, "Claire wanted to see the cafeteria, so..."

"When did I say that?" Claire demanded.

Jack gave her a 'shut up' scowl, which she returned.

"I'll come with you guys!" Ann said brightly to Cliff and Gray, when the cousins failed to input anything else.

"Sorry, but I can't." Kai said with a grin, "I already have plans."

"We weren't inviting you." Gray told him bitterly.

Kai glared at him, then feigned indifference with a shrug, "Not like I'd want to hang out with a bunch of guys anyways."

"Um, I'm going too." Ann reminded him.

Kai glanced at her, "No offence Ann, but you're not exactly what I'd consider... feminine."

Ann planted her hands on her hips and gave Kai an indigent look, "And what's wrong with that?"

Kai shrugged again, "Not my type."

Ann bristled, "Well it's not like you're my type either. You're too obnoxious. I prefer quieter, sweet boys."

"To balance out your masculinity." Kai said with a smirk.

"Like Cliff." Ann went on, ignoring Kai and grabbing Cliff's sleeve, tugging him forward a bit. Cliff flushed, looking extremely uncomfortable. Noticing his reaction, Ann blushed herself and hurried to tell him, "I'm only using you as an example. Relax."

"Yeah..." Cliff mumbled.

"Are you two dating?" Claire asked. Having finished her scowling match with Jack, she'd just tuned back into the conversation.

Both Ann and Cliff went red, though their embarrassment, to Claire, appeared to be for different reasons. What those reasons were, she couldn't tell.

"N-no!" Ann stuttered, waving her hands in front of her, "Me and C-C-Cliff? No way! We're not d-dating!"

Cliff, who appeared unable to speak, only nodded in dumb agreement.

"Oh." Claire said unsurely, "Sorry then."

Ann shook her head quickly, making her braid whip around, "Th- that's ok!"

Claire looked from Ann to Cliff and, as silence descended on the group, quickly realized she'd made the situation awkward.

She frowned inwardly. This was Jack's fault. He should have introduced her to his friends over the summer. Then, maybe, she wouldn't have put her foot in her mouth. Or if she had it wouldn't have been this awkward.

Gray sighed, breaking the silence, "I'm getting my lock." he said, to no one in particular, and headed for Carter's desk.

"Me too!" Cliff said, hurrying to follow.

After the boys had spoken to Carter and left the room, Jack turned to Claire and said matter-of-factly, "Ann's liked Cliff since eighth grade."

Ann flushed, "Jack!"

"Why?" Claire asked, "What did he do in grade eight."

"He moved here." Jack replied.

"Oh." Claire said, and almost remarked on how stupid it was of Ann to use Cliff as an example of her type if she actually liked him. Luckily, she bit her tongue.

"You should try asking him out." Kai said to Ann, "Guys like girls who take initiative."

Ann stared down at her feet, "But he doesn't like me."

Kai shrugged, "I tried my best. I'm off." he gave Claire a wink, "See ya."

Claire watched Kai leave over her shoulder, then turned to ask Jack, "Where's he going?"

Jack shrugged, "Probably on a date."

"Does _he _have a girlfriend?" Claire asked.

"Several." Jack replied flippantly, turning around, "Let's get your locker. It's almost lunch."

At hearing this, Ann checked her watch. "Oh! You're right! I should get my lock too and catch up with Gray and... and Cliff."

Claire glanced over at the girl as she faltered. Under her gaze, Ann blushed.

"I won't say anything." Claire told her.

Ann, realizing what she meant, chewed on her lip and mumbled, "Thanks." before heading past them to Carter's desk.

Watching her, Jack dropped his voice and said to Claire, "You won't say anything because you don't really care, do you?"

"Not particularly." Claire conceded, "Now can we go get our locks, or whatever we have to do? This skirt is itchy and I want to sit down."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "How is sitting down going to help, exactly?"

"It will."

"I wasn't asking if it would," Jack reminded her, "I was asking how."

"If we switched," Claire said, "Then you would know."

Jack sighed, "Never mind. Let's get your locker."

...

Luckily for Tina, Tony had been right. She did have friends in her class. Two specifically: Nina and Ellen.

Nina was a bubbly pink haired girl, while Ellen was a quiet but sweet girl with cropped, brown hair. Ellen worked part-time at her father's shop, and Nina had gone on vacation over the summer, so this was the first time the three girls had really seen each other since their junior high graduation.

Nina was in the middle of describing her vacation, when their home-room teacher called out, "Jamie? Is Jamie here?"

Tina glanced at their home-room teacher, who had been calling the attendance, and then around the room. There hadn't been any Jamie's in her old school, so it had to be a new student. Tina was curious as to what Jamie looked like. But none of the girls raised their hands.

That's when Tina realized Jamie could be a boys name too. But none of the guys came forward either.

Their home-room teacher made an irritated noise and scribbled something on his clip-board.

"Do you guys know anyone named Jamie?" Tina asked, turning back to her friends.

Nina broke off her description to shake her head. Ellen didn't know either.

"Jamie?"

It was a guys voice. Tina glanced up to find a boy with dark hair and a red headband leaning against her desk. It was Dan.

"I've heard about that guy." he went on to say, scratching his chin, "Apparently he got kicked out of his old school."

Tina widened her eyes. A delinquit in their home-room?

"What did he do?" Nina asked, looking both excited and worried.

Dan shrugged, "I'm not sure. The guy I heard it from didn't want to go into detail." he gave the girls a mysterious grin, "Maybe this Jamie was threatening him to keep his mouth shut."

Nina shivered, but Ellen just frowned, "I don't think someone like that would be allowed into our school."

"Why not?" Dan asked, "Just because we have uniforms doesn't mean we're prestigious or anything. And they've gotta put the delinquits somewhere."

"What about a detention centre?" Nina asked, her eyes sparkling, "Or did he get kicked out of a detention centre."

"Dunno." Dan said casually, "It could be anything."

Ellen didn't look impressed by this, but Nina had fallen hook, line and sinker. Tina wasn't sure. The stories sounded a bit silly, but they couldn't all be wrong, could they?

She'd have to ask one of her cousins later. Normally she'd ask Jack, but Pony had said he was taking Claire home.

Tina didn't see why they couldn't walk together. Claire lived next door to them, after all. But she liked spending time with her oldest cousins, so she didn't feel too abandoned by her brother...

The bell rang, cutting into her thoughts, and the tales Dan had been continuing to spin for Nina. Their home-room teacher dismissed them and the kids started collecting their things and heading for the door.

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" Nina exclaimed, picking up her purse, "I want to see how much bigger it is than our old one!"

"Sure." Tina said, swinging her knapsack over her shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but it felt lighter than it had that morning.

"Come on!" Nina chimed excitedly, grabbing her friends by the hands and dragging them towards the door. Tina smiled to herself.

Maybe she did know why it felt lighter. Why everything felt lighter.

Tony had been right. She'd been nervous for nothing.

...

"Did you read any good books over the summer, Mary?"

Mary glanced up from her lunch-bag to Maria.

Technically, it was against the rules to eat in the library, but Maria's father owned the building, so she and her friends were an exception. But Mary didn't like to eat in there anyways. She was worried of making a mess, or ruining one of the books. That's why she and Maria saved their reading for after they ate.

"I did." Mary said, smiling at Maria. Though Mary was reclusive around most kids her age, she felt comfortable with Maria. Maybe it was because of their similar interests, but they'd hit it off when they'd met the year before.

"What were they about?" Maria asked, uncapping the plastic box that held her sandwich.

Mary thought a moment, wondering where to begin.

"Sorry." Maria said sheepishly, "That was a rather broad question."

"That's okay." Mary said. She glanced around at the bookshelves thoughtfully, "I think we have a few of them here. I can show you after we eat, if you like?"

Maria nodded, "That would be lovely. I'll show you some of the books I read too."

Maria, like most others, had been vacationing over the summer as well. Except Maria didn't consider it much of a vacation, as she'd told Mary, since it had been a family reunion in the countryside.

"There was only one library." Maria had sighed upon her return, "It was only half the size of this one! I was appreciative of it, of course, but they had a rather mundane selection."

Thinking back on this now, Mary decided not to bring up the summer again. Instead, she let the comradely silence settle in and reached for her thermos. Laying it on the table, she dug through her lunch-bag for a spoon.

After a moment Mary pulled back her hands, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, seconds away from biting into her sandwich.

"I forgot to pack a spoon." Mary explained, poking through her lunch-bag again. But it was futile. There was no spoon in sight.

"Why don't you get one at the cafeteria?" Maria suggested.

Mary stared at Maria from behind her glasses, frozen. The cafeteria? Where other people- who didn't come to the library- spent lunch? Where they chatted and laughed noisily amongst themselves? Where popular people and unpopular people- all of whom could find some humour in her hermit like existence- gathered?

"The cafeteria?" Mary echoed.

Maria, who had yet to pick up on her friend's horror, smiled, "Yes."

"Um." Mary murmured, "Well... I..."

"Don't worry." Maria said warmly, placing her sandwich aside, "I'll wait for you."

"Ok..." Mary mumbled, pushing back her chair clumsily. Maria didn't seem to notice this either, "I'll be back in a minute."

In the halls, Mary's legs felt like jelly. Somehow she managed to make them move, one slow, languid step at a time. There were very few people around, which helped.

Mary rounded the corner and almost ran into someone. Blinking in surprise at the person in front of her, she immediately lost all the composure she had managed to acquire.

"S-sorry!" Mary spluttered, blushing despite her best efforts not to.

"It's fine." Gray said, waving off her apology.

Ann and Cliff were behind him. Spotting Mary, Ann smiled.

"How was your summer, Mary?"

Mary twisted her hands in front of her nervously. She'd known Ann and Gray since kindergarten, but that didn't make it any easier to talk to them now, "I-it was good..."

Ann beamed, "Did you go anywhere?"

Mary shook her head.

"Come on," Gray said to Ann, "We won't be back for the bell."

Ann puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "Geez, Gray, you could be a bit friendlier."

Gray didn't say anything, just turned and started down the hall again. Cliff, hesitant a moment, followed after him.

"See ya, Mary." Ann said, clapping the girl on the shoulder before taking off.

"Y-yeah." Mary said, even though Ann was gone, "S-see you."

It just felt rude not to say anything.

Mary's mouth felt dry, and her legs rickety as she forced herself forward. At least she hadn't run into Gray. That would have been embarrassing.

Well, more embarrassing.

For whatever reason, just seeing Gray made her feel embarrassed.

Doing her best to shake the thoughts, Mary started for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! (And thanks to those of you who already have!)<p> 


	3. Lunch of the First Day

Here's another chapter. Sorry if there's some tedious parts- I'm still introducing characters. That'll be out of the way soon. Please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! :D

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was bustling. Every table was occupied and the lunch line stretched nearly to the door.<p>

"It's small." Claire said.

Jack gave her a baffled look, "What?"

"I said it's small." Claire repeated, "But if you'd like, I'll check again." she swept her unimpressed gaze over the cafeteria, "Yep. Small."

"Sorry we can't have as large a cafeteria as a _city _school." Jack muttered.

"Do I detect some disdain?" Claire asked, lifting an eyebrow at her cousin, "Because just in case you didn't already know, I'm a purebred city girl, and will happily kick your ass."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Let's just sit down."

"Sure." Claire said passively, swinging her paper bag lunch against her hip, "So why did you want to come to the cafeteria?"

Jack flushed, "No reason."

Before Claire could question him further, Jack took off into the cafeteria. Having no other choice, Claire followed him.

The cousins arrived at a table where two girls were sitting. One had short brown hair, while the other had wavy pink hair held back by a dark headband.

"Hello Jack." the brunette said with a smile.

This caught the attention of the pink haired girl, who beamed up at them- or more specifically, one of them, "Jack!"

"Hey Ellie," Jack said, blushing slightly as he said the second girl's name, "Popuri."

"Do you want to sit with us?" Popuri asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said. He was about to sit down when he remembered Claire.

"Oh yeah," he added, waving his hand in her direction, "This is my cousin, Claire."

Both Popuri and Ellie smiled at her. Ellie was the one who spoke, "Jack told us you'd be moving here. How are you finding out town?"

Though Claire was sick of these kinds of questions, Ellie seemed genuinely interested, "It's nice. Really different."

"You lived in the city before, right?" Popuri asked, eyes twinkling eagerly, "What's it like?"

Claire shrugged, "Bigger."

She heard Jack scoff, but it was two quiet for the others to notice. Her cousin sat at the table and Claire followed suit.

"What's the mall like?" Popuri asked.

Claire stared at her, "Which one?"

Popuri looked like she could faint. A moment later and she was tugging on Ellie's sleeve, giving the girl huge puppy dog eyes, that Claire couldn't help but admire. Very effective.

"We have to go to the city, Ellie!" Popuri begged, "Please! It'll be _so _fun!"

Ellie giggled as she gently detached Popuri from her arm, "I'm sorry, I'm sure it would be, but you know I can't go."

Popuri pouted at her, "You could take some time off work!"

Ellie gave her an apologetic smile, but didn't relent.

"Fine." Popuri said, crossing her arms. Suddenly, an idea seemed to hit her, because she dropped her arms and beamed across the table, "Jack! Will you come with me?"

Jack looked startled, "To the city?"

Popuri nodded excitedly, then turning to Claire, "You too, um..."

"Claire." Claire told her.

"Right!" Popuri carried on, undaunted, "Claire, you could come too and show us around! It would be wonderful!"

As Popuri chattered away about visiting the city, Claire noticed her cousin giving her an ungrateful look. It was like he was saying 'why do you have to come from the city?'. Claire gave him a brief scowl.

"So when-" Popuri started to say, when a shout interrupted her.

"_Karen_!"

Popuri broke off and turned in her seat, as did Ellie, to see what was going on behind her. Jack seemed interested too, so Claire followed his gaze.

A geeky looking boy with large glasses was calling after a girl with long brown hair, who was completely ignoring him. Neither party looked in the least bit pleased.

"Karen, would you stop-"

"Leave me alone!" the girl finally shouted, whirling around to glare at him, "Just go away Rick! This is none of your business!"

The boy, Rick, stood still for a moment, hands balled into angry fists at his sides. But when the girl, Karen, started trudging away, he didn't follow her. A moment later, and he too turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

To Claire's surprise, Karen headed straight for their table and dropped down next to Popuri.

"Your stupid goddamn brother." Karen muttered, burying her head in her arms, "Shit..."

"What happened?" Popuri asked, looking worried.

Karen was quiet. A few seconds later she mumbled something into her arms.

"None of us can hear you." Jack informed her.

Karen glanced up, looking surprised, "Oh, hey Jack. Didn't see you there."

Jack grunted.

Karen's bright green eyes sidled over to Claire. For a moment, she looked curious, "Who are you?"

So there _was _someone who didn't know. Claire felt a little relieved knowing that.

"I'm Jack's cousin." Claire said, "Claire."

"Oh." Karen said, "Yeah, Rick told me about you."

Claire was crestfallen.

"I'm Karen." Karen went on to say, resting her chin on her arms, "But I guess you know that, thanks to a certain loudmouth..." Karen glanced at Popuri, "No offence to you, of course."

Popuri nodded, "That's fine. I agree."

Karen gave her a half-hearted grin, then went back to hiding her face, "You guys just go on with whatever you were talking about. Pretend I'm not even here."

Though Jack and Popuri seemed to accept this command willingly enough, Ellie didn't look very happy, "Are you alright, Karen?"

"Yeah." Karen mumbled, "I just have a headache."

This seemed to further Ellie's worry. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Karen interjected.

"Rick induced." she said, "Not drink induced."

Though this comment didn't seem to startle anyone else at the table, it certainly startled Claire.

"You drink?" Claire asked, before she could stop herself.

The others stared at her.

Ok, maybe it _wasn't _Jack's fault when she put her foot in her mouth.

At least not all the time.

Karen slowly lifted her head to regard Claire curiously, "Yeah." she said, "Do you?"

Claire shook her head, "Nope."

"Oh." Karen said, still looking at Claire, "You should try it sometime. Just don't let your possessive, neurotic childhood friend catch you."

"Don't have one." Claire said.

Karen sighed, "Lucky you."

"Do you want me to talk to Rick?" Popuri asked gently.

Karen shook her head, "Since when has that ever worked? He's too stubborn." Karen paused, smiling sadly, "He says I'm the stubborn one all the time."

"You are." Jack said.

"Jack!" Popuri exclaimed, giving him an audacious look.

"What?" Jack asked, holding up his hands in defence, "Rick's stubborn too."

"It's fine." Karen said, waving it off. A moment later she pushed herself back from the table, "I should get going."

"You sure?" Popuri asked, "You can sit with us. We were talking about taking a trip to the city." suddenly, Popuri's eyes lit up, "Why don't you come with us?"

Karen stroked her chin thoughtfully, "The city huh?" she grinned, "Yeah, that might be fun."

Popuri beamed.

Karen ruffled the girl's hair with sisterly affection, "I'll think about it, ok? See you guys later." she gave Claire a grin, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Claire said before Karen walked off.

"So the city," Popuri started again, "Maybe if we got enough people we could even rent a hotel room and stay out there the whole weekend!"

Ellie gave Popuri a surprised look, "Not this weekend!"

Popuri tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "I don't really know _when _yet."

Ellie sighed in relief, "Seeing as it's the first week of school, I don't think that would have been very wise..."

"Exactly!" Popuri said, clapping her hands together, "That's why we'll do it _next _weekend!"

Ellie looked torn between objecting and letting Popuri continue on. In the end, she just sighed.

"Hey, can I ask you two a question." Claire suddenly said, to which Ellie gave a surprised nod and Popuri said: "Ok."

"Do you find these skirts itchy?"

Jack groaned.

...

Kurt entered the cafeteria around ten minutes after the bell.

It wasn't often he came to the cafeteria; he usually just wandered around at lunch. He didn't really care what he did with his free hour.

The only reason Kurt was coming to the cafeteria today was because his brother had told him too. Joe said, since it was his and Gwen's last year, he wanted to start off the first lunch of the first day with everyone.

Kurt had no idea who this 'everyone' was.

He did when he reached the cafeteria.

They'd pushed two tables together, and were by far the largest group in the room. He saw his brother on one side of the table, next to Katie, who was trying to keep his attention on the lunch she'd made for him- like usual.

Katie was the same age as Kurt, but she and Joe got along far better. They weren't an official couple, but everyone knew they were together, and would be as long as Katie could help it.

It wasn't that Joe didn't like Katie. Kurt was sure he did. It was that everything paled in comparison to fishing with Joe, who was pretty flippant to begin with. But Katie put up with him and, with her short temper, could handle him better than anyone else.

Besides Joe and Katie, there was Carl- the blonde curly haired boy who was showing the lunch _he'd _made to Louis and Parsley, trying to convince them to try a bite. It didn't take much convincing.

Then there was Gwen, sitting across from Katie. Lyla was beside her. And behind Gwen, talking and laughing with her was...

Bob.

Kurt went rigid. Bob. Gwen's ex-boyfriend. Gwen was talking to her ex-boyfriend, getting along with him, like she had when they were dating.

It wasn't that long ago they'd broken up. The end of last year. And- as far as Kurt knew- they hadn't seen each other much over the summer.

Then again, Bob worked at the stables, and Gwen often went there riding. They'd probably spoken a lot. But were they just friends now, or were they...

"Kurt!"

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts at the call. Glancing up, he found Gwen waving at him, grinning.

"Come sit with us!"

Kurt flushed and hurried over to the table before Gwen could draw more attention. Half of their group was already focussed on him, not to mention a good percentage of the cafeteria.

By the time he reached the table, most everyone had gone back to their business. Joe had turned around to grin at his brother.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up, bro!"

Kurt just looked at his brother, wishing he'd left before Gwen had noticed him. There were too many people here. Too many... Bobs.

One was too many, in Kurt's opinion.

Kurt noticed Katie looking at him. A cool look, though not entirely unkind. The look two business partners responsible for the same task might give each other.

The task being Joe.

"Hi Kurt." Katie said, in a tone to match her look.

"Hi." Kurt replied. Katie seemed content enough with this reply and turned back to Joe, trying to catch his attention with the lunch again.

"Don't just stand there!" Gwen called to Kurt, patting the seat next to her, "Sit down!"

Kurt glanced unsurely at the spot, then Bob. Why wasn't he sitting there? He still liked Gwen, didn't he?

"Go on, kid." Bob said with a smile, "I've gotta go in a few minutes. I'm just stopping by."

Kurt bristled quietly, walking around to take the seat nonetheless. Bob was just a year older than him. What right did he have to call him a kid?

But Bob had always treated him like that when he'd been dating Gwen. Kind of like a little brother. It had been demeaning, though Kurt didn't think Bob had realized.

Little brother. Just thinking that made Kurt angrier. He wasn't Gwen's little brother.

"Don't look so stiff." Gwen ordered, grinning as she shook Kurt's shoulder, "Relax, it's lunch. The worst of the day is over."

Kurt didn't say anything, just waited for Gwen to release him. She was soon back to talking to Bob again, about the stables.

Kurt sat there quietly for several minutes, listening to the conversations. Mostly Bob and Gwen's. Apparently, Gwen was going to go riding on the weekend. _Again_.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Katie demanded at one point. It took Kurt a minute to realize she was speaking to him, since she'd been saying similar things to his brother all lunch.

"Uh," Kurt started, uncomfortable under her cross look. He had money to buy something, but he didn't feel particularly hungry.

Katie made an irritated noise, clearly fed up, "You two are obviously related. I don't know what you have against food!"

Kurt had the feeling her words were more for Joe's benefit than his, but his brother was thoroughly enthralled in his conversation about rare types of fish with Louis. He didn't hear Katie at all.

"Try some of mine!" Carl exclaimed, shoving his lunch box towards the brothers. Mindlessly, Joe reached out with the fork Katie had managed to stick in his hand earlier and scooped up some of Carl's rice.

Katie stared at him, appalled as he shoved it in his mouth and swallowed.

"It's good!" Joe said to Carl, breaking off from his conversation with Louis, "Is there tuna in it?"

Carl winked at Joe, "Spot on."

Katie seethed, "Why won't you eat _my _cooking?"

Joe blinked at Katie in surprise, "Didn't I?"

"_No_!"

Kurt, realizing he was no longer a factor in the conversation (probably never had been) settled back in his seat for the painful wait till the bell.

"Did you have a good summer, Kurt?"

Surprised, Kurt glanced up to see Lyla leaning past Gwen, smiling at him. Kurt nodded.

"Give more detail than that!" Gwen told him, suddenly turned around in her seat. Glancing quickly behind her, Kurt was relieved to see that Bob had left.

"He worked most of the summer." Gwen said to Lyla, rolling her eyes, "I don't know how that can be good. I mean, he's not even getting paid."

Kurt thought he should say something. Since he was being trained, it was more custom that Woody should be getting paid. Kurt was happy to work, since Woody was training them- and giving them lodgings- for free.

But before he could formulate a sentence, Gwen went on, "We did go to the beach though. But that was only once, at the beginning of the summer." Gwen turned to grin at Kurt, elbowing him in the stomach, "That was the highlight of your summer, right? Seeing me in a swimsuit."

Kurt felt his face grow hot, but Gwen was back to talking to Lyla and didn't seem to notice. Lyla did, and she gave Kurt a small smile before facing Gwen.

The day they'd gone to the beach, over the summer, Joe and Katie had been supposed to come, but Joe had gotten sick at the last minute. Katie had stayed back with him, of course, leaving Gwen and Kurt to either go alone or cancel.

Gwen had refused to cancel. She'd bought a new swimsuit. A bikini.

Kurt blushed again. Yeah, the beach had been the highlight of his summer.

...

Eve didn't like to run, but here she was, running.

She was late for the first day of school. Three hours late.

It was her own fault, Eve knew. She shouldn't have taken that late shift the night before. But one of her co-workers hadn't been able to make it, and they didn't have anyone else to fill in.

Not that this was any excuse, especially since Eve worked at a bar in the city, having gotten her job using a fake ID. The bar payed better than anywhere in town, and her and her grandfather needed the money.

Eve was so consumed in her worried thoughts, she didn't realize there was someone walking in front of her and bumped into them.

Eve- too surprised to catch herself- fell on the ground with a thud.

The guy in front of her turned around, shocked, "Are you ok?"

Eve blinked stupidly for a minute. When she finally grasped what had happened, she glanced up at the boy. He looked familiar. From one of her classes last year. His name was... Cliff?

Then Eve noticed the blush on his face and realized why. Blushing herself, she quickly yanked down her skirt and jumped to her feet.

"S-sorry." Cliff mumbled, averting his eyes.

"It was my fault." Eve said, looking away as well, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's not what I-" he started, but cut himself off. Cliff glanced at her nervously and asked again, "Are you ok?"

Eve nodded, brushing off the back of her skirt.

"Cliff!"

Eve and Cliff glanced up at the voice. Behind Cliff there was a girl running towards them, and a boy farther away, following with an irritated expression.

"Cliff!" the girl said again, coming to a halting stop. Spotting Eve, she stared for a very long time. Eve didn't feel comfortable in the least.

The other boy reached them. He glanced at her, but didn't seem overtly interested and focussed on Cliff, "Did you find your wallet?"

"Uh, yeah." Cliff said distantly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the mentioned item, "It was on the counter. The cashier found it."

"Did you check that everything's still there?"

"Gray!" the other girl exclaimed, "How can you think something like that?"

Gray shrugged, "I was just asking." before the girl could say anything else he checked his watch, "We're going to be late."

The girl, Ann (Eve was pretty sure that was her name) glowered at him but didn't argue as he started walking away.

"Come on Cliff." Ann said, turning to him and trying not to look at Eve.

Cliff nodded, then glancing over, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Eve, realizing he was talking to her again, gave him a small, reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

Although Cliff looked relieved, Ann looked the complete opposite.

"_Cliff_." Ann said, between gritted teeth, "You heard Gray. We're going to be late. That's no good on the first day."

This comment made Eve feel a _lot _better.

Cliff didn't seem to notice Ann's annoyance, and continued speaking to Eve, albeit unsurely, "You're on your way back to school too, right?"

Not quite back, but still... "Yeah." Eve said, playing with her loose ponytail awkwardly.

Cliff looked as awkward as she felt, "Why don't you walk with us?"

Ann bristled.

Eve was startled by the offer. It made sense though; they were all going the same way.

She opened her mouth to make a reply, not entirely sure what that reply would be, when a car pulled up beside them.

...

Muffy sat back, letting the wind blow through her blonde curls, and smiled.

"Last night was great." she said dreamily.

"Why?" Nami asked, next to her at the wheel of her red sports care. They had the top down, "What happened last night."

Muffy beamed at her, "No idea!"

Nami rolled her eyes.

They were an unlikely pair, Nami and Muffy. Muffy, a slut, who knew it and didn't see a point in trying to change, and Nami, an aloof girl that somehow inspired respect.

But differences aside, the two were friends.

Nami slowed the car as a tune came from her pocket.

"I'll check it!" Muffy offered. Nami, eyes still glued on the road, extracted her phone and held it out to Muffy.

"It's Gustafa!" Muffy exclaimed, "Ah, what's this? He wants to meet up tonight and-"

Nami snatched back her phone. Though her frown was stern, she was blushing faintly, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Muffy asked innocently, "I was just reading the message."

Nami didn't say anything, simply stuffed her phone into her trouser's pocket.

That was something else about Nami. She refused- absolutely, outright refused- to wear the girls uniform. Aka the skirt.

Nami vs Thomas. In the end, Nami won.

Admittedly, their principal was kind of a push over.

"He wants to meet up tonight for dinner, by the way." Muffy said, "And play his new song for you."

Again, Nami made no reply, but she blushed again. A happy blush.

Gustafa was Nami's boyfriend. He was a year older than all of them, but still in highschool. A fourth year.

It wasn't that he wasn't smart. It was that he was, kind of, a hippie. He was more focussed on his music than anything else, and didn't take school too seriously.

Nami, diligent with her schoolwork and rather the opposite, seemed to like Gustafa's carefree attitude.

They balanced each other out, in a way. Muffy wished she had someone like that.

"Hey!" Muffy suddenly exclaimed, spotting a group of people ahead, "Pull over!"

Nami gave Muffy a curious glance, but followed the order. The car came to a stop in front of a trio of startled level twos.

"Eve!" Muffy called to the younger girl, "Thanks for last night! Sorry it was so short notice! Need a lift?"

"Um... sure." Eve said, still looking surprised.

Muffy grinned. She liked Eve. She was kind of like a mini her, except more... innocent. She'd helped Eve get her job, and supplied her with the fake ID. Muffy had kind of taken Eve under her wing.

"Hop in!" Muffy said, sitting back in her seat.

Eve didn't hop in, but rather opened the car door hesitantly. She glanced back at the boy on the sidewalk for a moment, but before she could say anything (if she was going to) Muffy smirked at the level twos and said, "You guys better hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

They didn't make a reply, which made sense since Nami started up the car again and drove away.

"You're one to talk, you know." Nami reminded her. Both of them had skipped the morning.

Muffy ignored Nami and turned around, leaning her arm over the seat to smile at Eve, "I'll cover for you next time, kay?"

Eve nodded hesitantly, looking stiff.

"Relax." Muffy ordered, "It's not like anything unsavoury goes on back there."

"Muffy!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nah," Muffy continued, grinning at Eve, "Gustafa and Nami prefer using the front."

"_MUFFY_!"


	4. Finally the First Day is Over

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Hey! Tony! My man!"<p>

Tony gave a little jump when he heard the voice. Then he recognized it and groaned inwardly.

He turned to see Rock, leaning against the lockers next to his, beaming at him. He was wearing the school uniform but still managed to make it look... Rockie. He had his usual peace sign necklace in full view, was missing his tie, had the first few buttons of his untucked shirt undone, and was, of course, wearing sandals.

Tony wondered how long it would take a teacher to notice and confiscate the sandals this year.

"I see they gave you a locker!" Rock said, grinning at Tony, "Didn't you have something growing in yours last year, man?"

"No." Tony growled, slamming the locker shut as Rock tried to peer inside, "Unlike you."

"Hey, man." Rock said, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "It was worth a shot! I mean, the last time I tried to grow it at home my parents freaked!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "And so you think that makes it a good idea to try and grow marijuana in school?"

Just as Tony finished speaking, Rock reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth, glancing skittishly up and down the hallways.

"Not so loud, man." Rock whispered.

Tony pushed away the younger boy's hand, "Fine, whatever. As long as you're not gonna try it again this year."

Rock didn't say anything.

"_Rock_." Tony warned, giving the boy a stern look.

"Don't worry man, I won't!" Rock assured him, then quietly, "It didn't work last year, so I can't really see it working this year..."

Tony ran a weary hand through his hair, "Is this why you came over? To congratulate me on acquiring a locker?"

Rock beamed, back to his usual self, "Nope, there's something else! My parents are out this weekend, so I'm gonna through a back to school party! Thought I'd come and officially invite you, seeing as we're so close!"

Tony snorted, wishing Rock was sarcastic and not delusional.

"So," Rock continued, "This Friday night, got it? Let Pony know too, and you can invite your cousins if you want, as long as they won't rat us out. Not the youngest ones." he winked, "Sorry man, can't trust the kiddies."

Tony found this ironic, seeing as Rick was a 'kiddie' last year and had still been the one throwing parties.

"Yeah, sure." Tony sighed.

Rock grinned, "That means you're coming, right? Can't have a party without my right-wing man!"

Tony considered it. He'd gone to Rock's parties before, and they'd been alright. Better than staying home on a Friday night playing video games and watching TV till three in the morning.

Well, it depended on what was on.

"Yeah." Tony finally said, "That means I'm coming."

Rock seemed to glow as he slapped Tony on the back, "That's the spirit, man! I'll see you on Friday my friend!"

As Rock walked off, Tony called after him, half-heartedly, "It's Monday, Rock."

Rock seemed to pause, then started walking again, "I'll see you tomorrow, my friend!"

Sighing again, Tony clicked his lock shut.

Only then did he realize he'd left the paper with his combination inside.

Tony banged his head against his locker and stayed like that for a very long time.

...

School was finally over, and Jack was on his way to meet Claire. They'd had regular classes in the afternoon, but it was more to meet some of their teachers and find out where the rooms were.

Jack and Claire were in a couple of classes, but they weren't together in their last one of that day, and so the cousins had decided to meet up outside.

Jack was on his way to the stairwell (his class had been on the second floor) when he spotted a familiar pink head.

It wasn't Popuri.

Jack thought a moment, then approached the girl, who appeared to be having trouble with her lock.

"Hey Lyla." Jack said, "Need some help?"

Lyla glanced up from her locker, surprised. Seeing Jack, she smiled, "That would be great." stepping back, she passed Jack a piece of paper, "That's my combination. I just can't get it to open!"

Jack took the sheet and started on the lock, suddenly feeling nervous.

Lyla was a year older than him. They'd met last year, in art, and had somehow become friends. But something about Lyla always made Jack anxious, different from how he was with Popuri. He felt equal with Popuri, like he had solid footing. But around Lyla he felt kind of like... a kid.

"So," Jack said in an unconsciously deeper voice, "How was your summer?"

"It was wonderful!" Lyla said, surprising Jack with her enthusiasm, "My parents and I went travelling around the countryside! You should have seen it Jack- it was beautiful! There was this one garden at a hotel we stayed at..."

Lyla went on to describe her vacation, and all the lovely gardens and parks she'd seen, while Jack worked on her lock, only half paying attention. It was hard to focus on her story, the combination, and the fact that Lyla was next to him all at the same time.

"Got it!" Jack exclaimed on his fifth try. Realizing he'd interrupted her, he turned to Lyla with a faint blush, "Sorry."

"That's ok." Lyla said, still smiling, "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Jack started to protest, then stopped and grinned, "You kind of were, but that's alright. It's interesting."

This appeared to be the right thing to say. Lyla's smile broadened. "Thank you." she said, opening her locker as Jack stepped out of the way.

"So how was your summer, Jack?" Lyla asked as she collected her purse and arranged a few binders.

"It was good." Jack replied, "Not very exciting. My cousin moved here."

Lyla's eyebrows shot up, "Your cousin? That's exciting!"

Jack shrugged, "A bit, I guess."

"I'd love to meet her." Lyla said, smiling again.

Jack flushed slightly, looking away, "We're walking home together. If you'd like I could introduce you now..."

As Jack trailed off he realized what he was saying.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, slapping his forehead. Lyla gave him a startled look.

"Sorry." Jack hurried to say, "I just forgot about meeting her."

"Oh!" Lyla frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in a hurry..."

"It's not your fault!" Jack told her, "I offered to help. I just..." Jack tugged on his hat irritably, "Never mind. It's really not your fault though. I just stupidly forgot."

"Oh..." Lyla still didn't look convinced, "Apologise for me anyways, will you?"

"Don't worry." Jack said, waving it off, "Claire won't be angry. She'll understand."

...

Claire stood outside the school, waiting for her simpleton cousin.

Where the hell was he? She'd been standing out there for a half hour (about fifteen minutes) at least.

Glaring once more at her phone, Claire spun on her heels and stormed away from her school. It wasn't as if she couldn't find her way home. The town had what, four streets?

Five minutes later, and Claire found herself at a fork in the road.

Five minutes after that, Claire was still looking up and down the two roads.

"Why, the hell is there no signpost?" Claire exploded at no one in particular.

"What are you doing?"

Claire jumped and spun around.

...

Tina was having similar difficulties to Claire.

She'd ended up staying back later than the others, because she'd run into the principal, who had asked her if she wanted a tour.

Not wanting to be rude, she'd said yes.

Big mistake.

She'd finally managed to get away, telling Thomas she had to meet her cousins and brother. He'd looked so disappointed though, she'd agreed to stay for a tour of the first floor.

When that was over, Tina checked her phone. There were two messages, ten minutes apart. Both were from Tony.

The first one read: You're late.

The second one read: You were too late.

Tina stuffed her phone in her pocket, feeling abandoned. No doubt it had been Tony who had made the final group decision to leave Tina.

Tough love, some called it.

Unnecessary cruelty had a better ring to it.

And so Tina was walking home alone.

Not that she was as bad off as Claire. She, at least, knew where she was going. And she was fifteen- it wasn't like she'd never gone out walking alone before.

But this was... different. She wasn't used to walking home alone from school, and besides, it was her first day. She'd wanted to... talk about it.

Tina rode these depressing thoughts halfway home (she took a shortcut, and thus had missed her furious blonde cousin). Said shortcut led her through the park.

It was here, at the midway point, that she stopped.

Normally the park was empty around now. Today, it wasn't. There was one, single person leaning against the swings.

Tina thought that was silly. Who leaned against the swing structure when the actual swings were free?

Although Tina could be rather quiet, she did have her social spurts. Besides, the first day had gone really well and she was in a good mood. She headed straight for the person.

Whoever it was looked around her age, with icy blue eyes and light purple shoulder-length hair. He/she wasn't wearing a school uniform though, just a pair of jeans and a pink and red hoodie.

The person spotted her, but quickly looked away.

Tina, undaunted, walked right up to her/him, "Hi!"

He/she frowned at her, eyes narrowed into slits, "Can I help you with something?"

The voice sounded male... kind of. She still couldn't be sure.

Smiling, Tina shook her head, whipping her pigtails around, "I was just on my way home and saw you standing here. Aren't you lonely?"

"Lonely?" the stranger scoffed, looking annoyed, "Do you make a habit of walking up to random people who are trying to mind their own business?"

Tina flinched at his tone, "Sorry. I just thought..."

"Whatever you thought, it was wrong." the stranger snapped, "Now leave me alone."

Tina took a step back and started to turn away. Something made her pause.

"Why aren't you swinging?"

Her question startled the stranger, who'd been glaring off in the opposite direction. He turned the glower on Tina, "What?"

"The swings." Tina explained, waving a hand at them, "They're free."

The stranger snorted, "Evidently." he scowled, "Can you get lost now? You're noisy."

Tina shrugged and walked over to the swings. Sitting down, she pushed herself back. Soon she was swinging.

"What are you doing?" the stranger demanded, looking peeved.

"Swinging." Tina replied, "Evidently."

The stranger made an agitated grunting sound and turned his back on her. Tina continued to swing, watching him. The creak of the old structure was loud in the silence.

"Can you stop that?" the stranger finally demanded, whirling around angrily.

Tina paused the swing, "You can leave if you don't like it. Or..." Tina stopped here and gave him a meaningful look, "You could join me."

The stranger looked startled, but quickly wiped the expression and replaced it with irritation. He turned away from her again, but didn't leave.

"I was here first." he said after a moment, "That's the only reason I'm staying."

"Ok." was all Tina said, and started swinging again. She'd never met someone so difficult, but she didn't mind.

Tina smiled. It was interesting.

...

Gray had been on his way home, lost deep in thought, when he spotted someone up ahead.

She was standing in the way. In his way. She didn't seem to be doing anything, just looking around, while in the way.

Gray groaned inwardly. Great. It wasn't like he could just walk past her without saying anything. Well, he could, but she seemed like the kind of person that might bring up that he'd ignored her at an inconvenient time.

Fighting the urge to sigh, Gray quietly made his way forward.

He was a few steps away when she suddenly yelled: "Why the hell is there no signpost?"

Gray was startled, but quickly recovered.

"What are you doing?" he asked Jack's cousin.

Claire whirled around, wide-eyed. Spotting him, the startled look slowly faded to recognition.

"You." she said, "You're... Jack's friend."

Gray just looked at her, unimpressed.

"Cliff...?"

Gray scowled at her. He and Cliff looked nothing alike, "No."

Claire scratched his chin, looking confused, "You were arguing with that Kai guy..."

Of course she'd remember everyone's name but his. "I wasn't arguing with him." Gray snapped, before he could stop himself.

Claire raised an eyebrow at him, "You certainly weren't having a friendly chat."

"Whatever." Gray grumbled, walking past her. He'd tried.

"Hey!" she called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Gray growled, not turning around. She didn't make a reply, thankfully.

But then Gray heard running footsteps, and when she popped up beside him he wasn't so thankful.

"I need your help." she said, point-blank.

Gray was surprised, but hid it easily, "With what?"

Claire no longer looked determined, but sheepish, "I... don't know how to get home."

Gray gave her a disbelieving look, "You're kidding me, right?"

Claire glared at him, "Jack was supposed to walk home with me, but he didn't show up."

Gray didn't find this an answer to his question.

"If there was a signpost..." Claire muttered under her breath.

"Fine." Gray muttered. It wasn't like he had a choice, "Where do you live."

"Next to Jack."

Gray frowned at her, "That isn't an address."

Claire frowned back, "You're his friend, aren't you? You know where his house is."

Gray sighed, mumbling to himself, "I'm not sure what good a signpost would have done you without an address..."

"Are you going to help me or what?" Claire demanded.

He was, yes, against his own violation. Gray turned to face one of the two roads. He pointed, "Go this way. Take your first left. There's a maple tree on the corner there. Don't take the left surrounded by bushes- that's actually a driveway and the people that live there hate when kids go on their property. After that you'll have to walk for about ten minutes, then take another left. Keep count, it'll be your third left. And then-"

"I'll have gone in a circle!" Claire broke in, throwing up her hands in an irritated manner.

Gray gave her an equally annoyed look, "No, then you'll be on your street."

"That's still a circle." Claire muttered.

"It isn't.' Gray said, suddenly feeling the urge to prove her wrong. About anything.

"It so is." was Claire's counter. She pointed at a house across from them, "Hypothetically, I could skip through their backyard and wind up on my street."

"No." Gray argued, "You'd still be a street away from your street. You'd have to walk awhile and take another right."

"So many directions." Claire groaned.

This set Gray off, "It's not that difficult to understand! Besides, I thought someone from the city would be good with directions."

"I don't know where you got that misconception." Claire muttered, "Because you're wrong."

"Yeah," Gray growled, "'Misconception' tends to mean someone is wrong. And clearly, I was."

Claire glared at him, "You're just bad at giving directions."

"You're bad at taking them!"

The two glared at each other a moment, then glared in opposite directions. Gray wasn't sure why he was so angry. He usually kept his temper in check- or, was usually better at it- but this stupid city girl...

"And it's a circle." Claire muttered under her breath, just to get the last word, Gray was sure.

"You know what?" Gray fumed, "I'll prove to you that you're wrong!"

And without another word, he took off down the street, in the opposite direction of his house. After a moment, he heard Claire following him.

He seethed silently for awhile, refusing to look at the girl beside him, who looked equally as unhappy, though more morose than angry.

It was about five minutes later, when they took the first left, that Claire spoke.

"Why were you so late walking home?"

Gray glanced at her, surprised by the question but not showing it, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was waiting for Jack for twenty minutes before I started walking," Claire explained, "And you left later than me. Why were you at school so long?"

Gray scowled at the ground, "I wasn't. I like to walk slowly."

"So you're telling me you left school at the same time as everyone else, and I still managed to get ahead of you?" Claire snorted, "Yeah, that's likely."

"It's true." Gray snapped, "You're probably too used to a fast paced life to understand."

Claire chose to ignore the jab at her city upbringing, and said, "I understand how slow a turtle can walk, and let me tell you, a turtle would have been at that corner before me."

Gray fell silent. He didn't need to argue with her. She could think whatever she wanted.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal." Claire muttered after a moment, as much to herself as him, "I was just asking what took you so long. Sorry for trying to make _conversation_."

Gray even felt like snapping at her for that comment. He took a deep breath and focussed on walking.

Not long after they reached the third right and were on Claire's street. They went on a bit longer, until they'd reached and passed Jack's house. Claire stopped in front of the one beside it.

"We've come full circle." Claire declared, then rubbing her chin, "Well not full circle, but a circle nonetheless-"

"It wasn't a circle." Gray broke in, "Could you _not _tell?"

"Fine! A square then!" Claire exclaimed, "But _most _people would call it a circle!"

"Most people," Gray replied, "Would know what a circle looked like."

Glaring at him, Claire pushed her bag up on shoulder, "I'm going into my house now. Thanks for walking me around the circle."

Gray scoffed, returning the glower, "Don't thank me for something I didn't do."

"Oh, so you were just walking around a circle for the fun of it?" Claire asked sarcastically. Before Gray could make a reply, she started up her walkway.

Gray shot daggers at her back before turning away.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Claire's voice.

"I don't blame you for being _wrong_." Claire said to him with a smirk, "It's a common _misconception_."

Gray blinked at her, but before a comeback came to mind, she turned her back to him again and headed for her house. He stared after her a moment, then hurried away, scowling darkly to himself.

It hadn't been a smile, he told himself. She hadn't been _smiling _at him. She'd been _smirking_. A smug expression.

And so, he told himself, his heart hadn't _skipped _a beat. It had screwed up and missed one. That was it.

He told himself this all the way home.

...

"Oh!"

Jamie turned his head slightly at the voice, to glance at the annoying girl who had interrupted his privacy.

She leapt off her swing, braids flying, and shoved the phone she had been staring at into her pocket.

"Sorry." she said to him, as if he actually cared, "My cousin's wondering where I am, so I have to go now."

Jamie turned away from her, "It's about time."

He waited for the sound of her retreating footsteps, maybe some kind of exclamation at his rudeness. But instead he heard her coming towards him, and was soon greeted by a bright smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, hands clasped behind her back.

Jamie scowled at her, "Why would you see me tomorrow?"

"You go to my school, right?" she asked. Before Jamie could reply (not that he was going too) she extended her hand, "My name's Tina!"

Jamie frowned down at it, then up at her. After a hesitant moment, Tina retracted her hand, but continued to smile.

"See you!" she said again, with a little wave that Jamie was sure she thought was cute, before taking off. She basically skipped out of the park.

Jamie continued to scowl at her disappearing figure.

Stupid, persistent, noisy brat of a girl. No _way _he'd go to school tomorrow.

Jamie pushed off the structure and headed out of the park, in the opposite direction.

He'd get to sleep at a relatively reasonable hour anyways. He had a tendency to get up early.

But he wasn't going to school.

No way.


	5. The Second Day

Hey guys. So I haven't updated in quite a bit. Sorry about that.

Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tina was sitting in home-room, talking to Nina and Ellen, when a boy walked into their classroom.<p>

There were plenty of boys in Tina's home-room, but what caught her attention were two things: he was late, and he was also the boy she'd met at the park.

"Jamie?" their home-room teacher called out, sending the boy a questioning frown.

He gave one, curt nod- an action easily missed.

"_You're _Jamie?" Tina exclaimed, before she could stop herself. The room fell quiet and everyone stared from her to Jamie, who was glaring daggers at her.

Tina flushed a deep red. She hadn't meant to embarrass either of them, it had just been her instinctive reaction.

"Sorry!" she spluttered, not knowing if she was apologizing to Jamie, the class or herself.

Jamie glowered at her a moment longer, then wordlessly turned away and stormed to the back of the classroom, as far away from her as he could get without leaving.

Tina slumped in her seat.

"Don't worry, Tina!" Dan said, coming over and clapping her on the shoulder. He dropped his voice, "I told you this new guy would be a jerk."

"No you didn't." Nina said, looking confused, "You said he would be a delinquent."

Dan shrugged, "Same difference."

Ellen frowned at that, "Not necessarily..."

Tina wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead, she glanced worriedly at Jamie, but he was facing the wall, his hands clenched.

Tina fiddled with her braids anxiously. What was she supposed to do now?

...

Claire was sitting at her desk, head in her arms, and trying to go to sleep.

Correction: back to sleep. She'd been blissfully in the land of dreams for around nine hours before being rudely awakened a half hour ago.

By a knocking at her window, no less.

Anyways, the whole 'going back to sleep' thing didn't really work when people were talking to her.

Apparently, Kai didn't know this.

"Have a late night, Claire?" he asked from somewhere in front of her.

Claire buried her head deeper into her arms.

"Me too." Kai went on, "Wanna make a bet on which one of us had more fun? If you lose, you have to go on a date with me."

"How about we make a bet on who can fall asleep the fastest?" Claire mumbled, then raised her hand, "I win."

Kai laughed, "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"Go over there." Claire said, pointing in the first direction her hand fell, "And don't speak to me."

"Ouch." Kai laughed, "Not a morning person?"

"Not a person," Claire replied, still pointing, "In the morning. Go."

"Um, why are you pointing at me?"

Claire glanced up to find Cliff and Ann a few steps away. Cliff was the one speaking.

"Sorry." Claire mumbled, dropping her arm back on the desk.

"Do I still have to leave?" Kai asked, grinning, "Cliff is kind of in the way."

Claire was tempted to say 'yes', but that's when Jack came in from his locker. With Gray.

Claire felt like hiding her face again.

"Hey guys." Jack said, coming over and casting his cousin a questioning look, "You're awake?"

"No." Claire replied, "Not since you woke me up."

Jack shrugged, as if this wasn't his fault, and shooed Kai out of his desk.

"Wanna come with us today, Jack?" Ann asked, "At lunch I mean. We're not going anywhere." remembering Claire, she turned to her with a smile, "You can come too Claire."

Claire caught Gray's expression behind Ann's back. He looked like he wanted to choke the other redhead.

Bad first impression with him then.

"No thanks." Claire said, to Gray's evident relief, "The girl Jack has a crush on and her friend invited me to eat with them."

"Claire!" Jack exclaimed, going bright red.

"What?" Claire asked him, fighting a yawn, "It's not like you told me you liked her. I just have very good intuition. So technically it's not something I have to keep secret, since I found out on my own."

"I _don't _like Popuri!" Jack fumed.

Claire tapped her chin, "Hm... that's weird. _I_ was talking about Ellie."

Kai laughed at this, and Claire smirked at her cousin. The other three didn't appear to know what to say, and simply looked from Jack to Claire.

"Yes, Ann." Jack growled, turning to the startled girl, "I'd love to come with you guys."

"I'll tell Popuri you said hi." Claire mumbled, resting her head in her arms again.

She could almost feel Jack seething. It made her grin.

...

At lunch, Gwen was sitting with Katie and Lyla at their usual table.

"Joe!" Katie called out, waving her arms at the boy who'd just entered the cafeteria with his brother, "Come over!"

Joe cast Katie an uneasy grin and followed his brother to the lunch line.

Katie folded her arms, glowering at his back, "He could at least come say hi. I made lunch for him and everything."

"I'm sure he'll be over in a minute." Lyla said, as soothingly as possible. Katie still looked moody.

"I'll have his lunch." Gwen offered eagerly.

"Definitely not!" Katie snapped, pulling the lunch box closer to her, "I tried a new recipe and I want to get Joe's opinion."

Gwen leaned against the table and groaned, "But I'm hungry!"

"That's your own fault." Katie told her, "You shouldn't have forgotten your wallet."

Gwen frowned at the table, muttering under her breath, "It's not like he eats your lunches anyways..."

Katie seethed and threw the top of her own lunch box at Gwen. Gwen laughed and blocked her face with her arms.

"So Rock's having a party." Gwen said, picking up the cover from her lap and scooping up a bit of rice stuck on the top with her finger.

"Mm." she observed, sticking it in her mouth, "It's pretty good."

Seconds later and Gwen was gagging, "Oh my god, what kind of flavour... Did you put _fish _in this?"

Katie flushed.

"So you were saying?" Lyla prompted, "Rock's party...?"

"Oh yeah." Gwen slid the cover across the table to Katie, "A party at Rock's this Friday. His parents will be gone." Gwen wiggled her eyebrows at Katie, who looked disgusted.

"You coming, Lyla?" Gwen asked, turning to her friend.

"Maybe." Lyla said with a soft smile, "I'm not really one for parties."

"Your loss." Gwen said, sitting back with a smirk, "I'm sure it'll be good."

"What will be good?" Joe asked.

The brothers had come over with food. Joe sat in the chair Katie proffered and Kurt, looking uncomfortable as ever, settled in beside him.

"Rock's party." Gwen explained.

"Oh!" Joe's brows shot up, "I heard about that! Apparently his parents-"

"We know." Katie said sharply, giving him a pointed look, then turning back to Gwen, "Joe and I won't be going."

Joe gave her a questioning look, "We... won't?"

"Of course not." Katie said, holding out the lunch box to him, "Here's your lunch!"

Katie was beaming now, and her voice rose in an odd sweet note. Not for the first time, Gwen wondered if she was bipolar.

"Um," Joe started unsurely, pointing at his tray, "I kind of already bought..."

Katie pouted at him, "But I worked so _hard_!"

Joe looked helplessly from his tray, to the lunch to Katie.

"Fine!" Katie finally snapped, turning away from him and shoving it across the table, "I'll give it to Gwen! She at least appreciates my cooking!"

Gwen gave the lunch box a doubtful look, "Not if that's the same rice I ate..."

"Alright, alright." Joe relented, "I'll eat it."

Katie crossed her arms tightly, "Don't force yourself."

"No," Joe sighed, pushing his tray towards his brother, "Here, you eat this, bro."

Kurt didn't look pleased.

"I'll take it!" Gwen exclaimed, reaching for the tray, "Push it over, will you, Kurt?"

Kurt, looking slightly red, did so and settled back in his chair, staring at the table.

Joe, who now had Katie's lunch in front of him, appeared to be saying a prayer.

"Stop that!" Katie snapped, shoving a fork at him, "Try the wonderful lunch I made for you!"

Joe, looking defeated, took the utensil and forked some rice into his mouth. A second later, and his eyes widened.

"Did you put... salmon in this?" Joe demanded, whirling to face Katie.

Katie smirked, taking his astonishment for success, "Yes."

"Salmon and rice," Joe said, giving Katie a hard look, "Do not go together at all."

Katie looked torn between crying and ripping Joe's head off.

"So is anyone else going to Rock's party besides me?" Gwen asked, attempting to steer the conversation back into a safe zone- aka anything but Katie's culinary failures.

"I might." Lyla reminded her, then smiling across the table, "What about you, Kurt?"

Kurt choked on his food. After a couple of coughs, Kurt stuttered, red faced, "M-me?"

Lyla continued smiling, inclining her head in a slight nod.

Kurt was flabbergasted, "I- I have to work."

Gwen rolled her eyes at this, "Always with the work." she kicked his leg under the table, and grinned as he flinched, "You've gotta loosen up."

Kurt frowned into his lap, but didn't make a reply.

Gwen tapped her fingers on the table and sighed, "I guess I'll have to go _alone _then..." she chewed her lip a moment, "Maybe Bob's going. I'll ask him..."

"I'll go." Kurt interjected.

Everyone stared at him, startled. But none looked more startled than Kurt himself.

Kurt flushed, "Y-you said I have to loosen up."

Gwen grinned at him.

...

Jamie was leaving the school. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone calling his name.

Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Tina, running towards him.

He went to open the door- leave anyways- but for whatever reason his arm wouldn't obey him.

Tina came to a jittery halt in front of him and immediately doubled in on herself, catching her breath.

Jamie waited.

"I'm sorry!" Tina finally gasped, "About this morning! I'm really sorry I called out like that!"

Jamie lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I'm really, really sorry." she said again, "I saw you leaving and ran after you to tell you that! So please, don't be angry! And even if you're angry with me, don't leave!"

Jamie glanced at the door, then back at Tina, "I'm going home for lunch."

Tina's worry melted to confusion, "What?"

Jamie scowled at her, "Did you think I was ditching or something?"

Tina averted her eyes, looking sheepish, "Well you weren't here yesterday..."

"That was the first day." Jamie said, his voice curt, "Nothing gets done. There's no point in coming."

"Oh..." Tina mumbled, winding her fingers together, blushing a little.

Jamie's frown deepened, "I'm not a delinquent."

Now Tina outright flushed, "I-I didn't think you were!"

That sounded really suspicious to Jamie.

"I'm going now." Jamie snapped, shoving the door open, still focussed on Tina, "I'll be back for the afterno-"

"Ow!"

Startled, Jamie turned around to see that he'd hit someone with the door. A girl with light blue braids and glasses.

"Sorry..." Jamie muttered, holding the door open for the girl, who adjusted her spectacles and stepped inside.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." the girl said, wincing. She was clutching her arm, "I'm sorry."

Jamie gave her a startled look, while Tina exclaimed, "It wasn't your fault! Don't apologize!"

Jamie glared at her.

"I'm not saying it was your fault either." Tina quickly amended, "I was distracting you, so technically it was my-"

Jamie snorted, "I wouldn't be distracted by _you_."

Tina looked both offended and confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, then turned to check on the blue haired girl. Immediately, he frowned.

She was gone.

...

Gina sat on a bed in the school clinic, her arm in her lap.

She'd managed to cut it on the edge of the door when the boy had opened it. She didn't blame him, of course, she should have been watching.

She'd only come to the clinic for some peroxide and band-aids. The cut wasn't that bad, but deep enough to still be bleeding. She figured it was best to patch it up now, before she got back to the mansion.

Gina's head shot up when she heard the door open. Soon, a young man appeared from behind the sheet separating the bed from the rest of the clinic.

"Hello." he said, smiling warmly at her, "Gina, right?"

Gina nodded dumbly. This guy was kind of... cute. _More _than cute.

"My name's Alex." the doctor said, coming over to her, "May I have a look at your arm?"

Gina nodded again and held out her arm. The doctor came over to inspect it. Gina blushed as his fingers pressed against her skin.

"I..." Gina started, trying not to stutter, "I only need some p-peroxide and maybe a... it's really not very..."

Alex only smiled at her, "It's good of you to come in all the same." he released her arm, "I'll be back in a minute."

Gina waited, hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. Alex returned soon after, with a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls and a gauze.

"You're our first patient." Alex said, dabbing the cotton balls in the peroxide and pressing them gently to her arm, "Sorry if this stings."

Gina held back a wince, "It's fine."

"My first patient, really." Alex went on, giving her a grin as he reached for the gauze, "This is my first year."

Gina gave him a surprised look, then blushed, "I-I guess that makes sense. You weren't here last year... Not that I make a habit of getting into accidents!" she hurried to add, reddening further.

Alex laughed lightly, a nice sound, "I'm sure you don't." he said, finishing with the gauze, "But if you show up again, I don't mind. Just don't make it anything serious."

Gina flushed again, drawing her arm back to her, "I-I won't."

Alex grinned and stood, offering a hand to her, "My first patient, I think, was a success."

Gina nodded like a bobble-head and accepted his hand. Her heart was nearly leaping out of her chest.

Alex walked her to the door, "I'll see you later, Gina." he said.

"Y-you too, sir!" Gina exclaimed, startled at her own volume.

Alex laughed again, "No need to call me sir! Just Alex is fine. It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

Gina nodded for the fourth time, "Alright then, A-A-Alex."

Before she could do anything else remotely stupid, Gina took off down the hall.

A student and a teacher? Not even a teacher- the school doctor?

Gina had read books like that.

...

"So," Karen said, "Today is Alex's first day, right?"

Claire was sitting with Popuri and Ellie at their table. She had been surprised to find Karen there, but didn't mind. She kind of liked Karen.

"Yeah." Ellie said, blushing faintly, "He told me he was looking forward to it."

"Who's Alex?" Claire asked before diving into her tortilla- courtesy of the cafeteria for five dollars.

"Oh," Karen said, eyes twinkling mischievously, "He's Ellie's-"

"_Friend_." Ellie quickly interjected, "He's my friend. We used to play together when we were younger."

"Yeah, in the swimming pool," Karen muttered under her breath, "And we all know how fond kids are of keeping their swimsuits on."

"Sh-shut up!" Ellie stammered, going beet red, "You and Rick were far worse!"

Popuri nodded sadly, "She's right. We have pictures."

Karen shrugged, "I don't deny it."

"So this Alex guy," Claire said, trying to rip off a chunk of the rock tortilla, "His first day...?"

"His first day working with the school doctor." Ellie explained, looking grateful for the slight change of topic.

Claire's eyebrows shot up, "How _old _is he?"

"Just a year older." Ellie said.

"He skipped a lot of grades," Karen explained, rolling her eyes, "Crazy genius. Wasted it on medicine, of course."

"Karen!" Ellie exclaimed, looking offended.

"Ellie's planning to become a nurse." Karen told Claire, grinning, "So she can work with her husband."

"_Karen_!" Ellie's whole face was scarlet.

"So this party on Friday." Karen started, "Anyone going?"

Tony had mentioned a party the day before. The cousins had gotten together after school (all except Tina, who had been mysteriously absent). He'd shooed Tito to the next room and told them about Rock's invitation.

"_I'm _going." Karen added, she glanced at Popuri, "What about you, Po?"

Popuri tapped her chin, "I'm not sure yet. It would be hard to sneak out, and if Rick caught me he'd explode."

Karen let out a snort of laughter.

"Are you going, Claire?" Popuri asked, turning to the other girl.

Claire had no idea. She shrugged, then gestured at her lunch with an annoyed look, "Do I get a prize if I finish this?"

Ellie and Popuri stared at her. Karen snickered.

"Is Jack going?" Popuri asked, back on track.

"Nope." Claire mumbled around her mouthful of gravel, "Said it's not his kind of thing."

"Oh..." Popuri said, sounding disheartened. She twirled her hair around a finger, "It's not really mine either, come to think of it..."

"Jack's just a lightweight." Karen said, waving a hand flippantly, "You should come, Claire. We could go together. It'd be great."

Claire considered Karen's proposal, then considered the tortilla. She gave up on the tortilla.

To Karen she said, "Sure."

...

That afternoon, in Philosophy, Tony felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Rock whispered, "Man, isn't it great how everyone's talking about my party?"

Tony didn't turn around.

"I mean, it's like my party is the highlight of their life this week," Rock went on, "It's pretty awesome, man, knowing I can do something to excite so many people."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and quietly checked his phone. How much longer till the bell?

"It's great, isn't it?" Rock said, shaking his shoulder, "Right, man? Tony?"

"Yeah, Rock." Tony sighed, "It's great."

Tony didn't have to turn around to know Rock was beaming, "That's right, man. My party's gonna be freaking _amazing_."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for awkward phrasing, spelling andor grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Party

So here's Chapter 6, finally. I'm not really sure if I editted it or not. I think I did, kind of. Anyways, I don't feel like reading it over again at the moment, so I'll read it over in a few days and if it's really bad with spelling, grammar, phrasing, etc. I'll repost it. But what happens will be essentially the same, so all my reposting would accomplish would be... well... um... never mind, I'm rambling.

Thanks a lot to those of you who commented! Hearing from you guys is hands down the best part about posting on fanfiction! :D

* * *

><p>It was Friday. School was over.<p>

Marlin was _not _going to Rock's party.

He was staying home. With Celia.

Not that he'd been invited anyways. But even then, he wouldn't have gone.

"Marlin!" Celia called, spotting him as she entered the dining room. Seeing his scattered papers, she covered her mouth, "Sorry! I didn't know you were studying."

Marlin pushed back the notes, "It's fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Celia said, smiling, "I was going to ask if you wanted to see a movie? There's a few coming on now that look good. But since you're studying..."

"No, I'm not!" Marlin hurried to say. He paused and scratched the back of his head, "I mean, I'd rather watch a movie... with you"

Celia beamed, "I'll go tell Vesta! We can watch it together!"

Marlin's face fell after Celia turned away.

"I'll get the popcorn." he called out lamely.

Still, a movie with Celia and his sister was better than Rock's party.

Besides, the _twins _were going.

...

"So this is Rock's house?" Claire asked, regarding the two-story building.

"Yep." Karen slammed her car door and locked it, "Let's go. The party started about twenty minutes ago."

Claire raised her eyebrows, "I thought it started between ten and eleven?"

"That always means ten." Karen replied, smirking, "Rock likes to start early and end late."

Claire didn't comment, only shrugged, "Ok. Let's go in."

...

Kurt wasn't comfortable. At all.

He rarely was.

But this was worse than normal. The house, which looked big from the outside, was packed with teenagers and music. It was hot and stuffy.

Not words Kurt liked together.

But Gwen seemed pleased enough. They'd arrived awhile ago, and she was still grinning. Kurt glanced warily at the cup in her hand.

"Don't worry." she told him, catching his look, "It's pepsi. Only the punch is spiked."

That didn't make Kurt feel better in the least.

"Want some?" Gwen asked, offering him the cup, "You look really hot."

Kurt blushed, then realized what she meant, and shook his head.

Gwen shrugged, "Alright. Just let me know if you want to get some air."

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

"Sure, sure." she said dismissively, glancing around the room. Kurt did too.

He didn't see many people he knew. He spotted Rock- but everyone knew Rock. Their host was dancing with a taller brunette girl, who looked like she was having a good time.

Gwen waved at the girl, who waved back.

"Pony." she explained, when Kurt gave her a questioning look, "She's in my home-room."

Gwen was quiet a moment longer, then laid her cup on a nearby table, "Let's dance."

Kurt felt his cheeks burn, "D-dance?"

"Yeah." Gwen stretched and nodded at Pony and Rock, "If you're wondering what I mean, that's a prime example of dancing."

Kurt averted his eyes when Gwen looked at him.

"Come _on!_" she said, shaking his shoulder, "This is part of that loosening up I was talking about."

"I don't know..." Kurt mumbled, so low Gwen could barely hear him. Kurt had never really danced before, and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Then again, Rock looked like he'd never danced before either. But Kurt was sure that was for another reason.

"Gwen!"

Kurt and Gwen glanced up at the voice, only to find Bob barrelling towards them.

"I didn't know you were coming." Bob said, grinning at Gwen.

"Yep." Gwen said, returning the grin, "Same to you."

"Hey there, kid." Bob said, noticing Kurt and clapping him on the shoulder, "Didn't see you there!"

Kurt bristled quietly.

"So what do you think of the party?" Bob asked, as if it were his own, Kurt thought.

Gwen shrugged, "It's pretty good. It would be better if a certain _someone _would dance with me."

Kurt knew this was directed at him, but apparently Bob didn't. He laughed, "I'll dance with you, Gwen!"

Gwen seemed surprised, but didn't refuse. "Sure." she said with a grin, then glancing at Kurt, "You ok with that?"

Ok with that? Why was she asking _him_? It wasn't like they were there together. At least, not that way...

"I wouldn't want to leave you on your own." Gwen added.

So that was it. Of course.

"It's fine." Kurt muttered.

"Alright." Gwen said, almost unsurely. He didn't know why. He was used to being on his own. Sisterly instinct?

Kurt almost gagged at his own thoughts.

Gwen and Bob left after that, disappearing somewhere into the crowd. Kurt glanced at Gwen's cup, then his phone.

It was only ten thirty.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

...

"Tina, I'm not sure we should be doing this..."

"Shh, Tito!"

Tina had heard about the party and hadn't understood why she and Tito weren't invited. Sure, they were level ones, but what was so bad about that? Dan was the same age as her, and he was going to the party.

So Tina had decided to come and see why, exactly, they hadn't been allowed to go. She'd let her brother tag along too, but she was beginning to think that was a mistake.

"What are we going to do now?" Tito whined.

They'd gotten as far as the house without being seen. They were sitting against he wall now, outside.

Tina pressed her finger to her lips and glared at her brother, "Not so loud!"

"Can't we just go in?" Tito begged.

But Tina shook her head, "Tony and Pony are in there! If they see us it's over!"

Tito crossed his arms, muttering to himself, "What's over? We haven't done anything."

Tina let out an irritated sigh, "Fine. Let's go around the back and sneak in. We'll try to blend in with the crowd before they see us."

Still pouting, Tito made no protest as Tina started along the wall. Near the back, she paused.

"Window." she said, pointing above her at Tito's questioning look, "I'll take a peek and try to spot Tony and Pony. If we know where they are before we go in, that'll help."

Nodding his agreement, Tito stayed bent down as Tina straightened up. Going on tip-toes, she gripped the edge of the window and peeped in.

What she saw wasn't the living room and a crowd, but a bedroom and two people. Two people who, though using the bed, were very much awake.

Tina let out a startled squeak and dropped to the ground. Curling her legs up to her chest, she stared unseeingly at the grass while her face flamed.

"What's wrong?" Tito asked, frowning in confusion. Since Tina didn't reply, he stood up and stepped towards the window.

"No! Tito, don't-"

But it was too late. In seconds, Tito was hunched next to his sister, wearing a similar expression, his face the same bright red.

The twins stayed like that for a very long time.

...

Claire had lost Karen. She searched for the older girl in the crowd for awhile, but it was useless.

Shrugging and telling herself she'd find Karen later, Claire went to one of the tables piled with food and picked up a plastic cup.

Just as she was reaching for the ladle of the punch bowl, she spotted someone in the crowd. The person saw her seconds later and grinned.

"Hey Claire!" Kai said, raising his voice over the music, "I didn't know you were here!"

"Didn't know you were here either!" Claire replied.

"Just a sec," Kai said, turning away. That's when Claire realized he was dancing with someone- not a girl she knew. Kai said something to the girl, who smiled and gave him a little wave before disappearing.

"You here on your own?" Kai asked, coming over to the table.

Claire shook her head as she poured punch into her cup, "I came with Karen, but I lost her. Or she lost me, since she drove me here."

Kai shrugged, "Karen tends to... lose herself at things like this."

"She _was _kinda tipsy the last time I saw her," Claire said, replacing the ladle, "Don't know where she was getting the booze though."

"Actually..." Kai started, trailing off as Claire took a gulp of the punch. A moment later, and she was spluttering.

"Is this spiked?"

"Yeah..." Kai said lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Claire demanded, dropping the cup on the table and wiping her mouth.

"I thought you knew..." Kai said, scratching the back of his head.

"I should have known why Karen kept coming over here." Claire muttered, not looking in the least bit pleased.

"But how could you tell?" Kai asked, brows knitted in confusion, "I can never taste the difference."

"You can't?" Claire asked, stunned, "It's so obvious."

"Not the last time I checked."

"Here." Claire said, wiping the rim of her cup and handing it to him.

With a shrug, Kai took a sip. Swallowing, he made a face.

"Somebody definitely added another bottle."

"Yeah." Claire snorted, "Or five."

Kai replaced the glass, "Rock's usually pretty diligent with his refills. I guess he just forgot to refill the punch part of the punch..."

"_Maybe_." Claire was doubtful.

"Kai!" a girl called from the crowd- a new girl.

Kai waved at her, then turned to Claire with an apologetic smile, "Mind if I...?"

She waved him off, "It's fine. I'll probably just stay on guard here. It's the most likely place for Karen to show up, especially now that the punch is ninety percent alcohol."

Kai laughed before disappearing with the girl into the crowd.

Claire stayed on guard for all of ten minutes before getting bored. Finding the room stuffy, she decided to get a breath of fresh air and headed outside.

On her way, she almost tripped over a girl sitting on a chair. How she managed this, Claire wasn't sure, but she quickly turned around.

"Sorry." the girl mumbled, pulling her feet in close to the chair, "I didn't mean to..."

"Nah, that was just me being clumsy." Claire told her, then giving the girl a closer look, "Hey, you're in my math class."

The girl looked startled, "Um, yes. I think I am."

Claire nodded, certain, "You are."

The girl nodded, not looking at all certain, and rather uncomfortable.

Claire raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Are you ok?"

Startled, the girl nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright." Claire shrugged, "You just look kind of..." suddenly, Claire realized it might be rude to tell this girl who she'd just spoken to for the first time that she looked nervous.

"Pale..." Claire finished lamely.

The girl was surprised, "I do?"

"It's nothing, really." Claire went on flippantly, wondering if being called 'pale' was just as offensive, "Maybe it's just the lighting? Or me. Never mind. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine." the girl said unsurely, staring at her hands, which were folded tightly in her lap.

About to leave, Claire paused. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked up at her in surprise, having assumed she'd left, "Oh... my name's Eve."

"I'm Claire." Claire replied, jutting a thumb at herself, "I'm new.

"Now," Claire continued, straight faced, "I'm going to be blunt with you, and I hope you don't mind, but you look like you're having a horrible time."

Though Claire had no idea if Eve minded, she looked surprised.

"I'd suggest," Claire went on, "That you go around and talk to people. Or get something to eat, or drink. Or, even, if you actually hate things like this, go home."

Eve opened her mouth to say something, but didn't appear to know what to say.

"It's just advice." Claire said, "Feel free to ignore me. Oh, but the punch is spiked. As in, the alcohol is spiked with punch. So if I were you, and I didn't drink- which I don't, by the way- I wouldn't go near it."

Having said her piece, Claire walked away, leaving Eve slightly open-mouthed.

Only after did Claire realize how forward she'd been, and how much she'd rambled.

"Shit." Claire muttered, smacking her forehead, "I'm not even drunk. I _really _need to get some air."

And so it was that as Claire left the house and started wandering, she stumbled upon two kids huddled on the ground in the fetal position.

Two kids she was related to.

"Tina?" Claire demanded, shocked, "Tito? What are you two doing here?"

The twins heads snapped up at nearly the same time, and both wore similar expressions of distress.

"We just wanted to see what it was like!" Tina whined. Immediately after she broke down into a white mask of shell shock, "What we saw was terrible."

"We're sorry!" Tito came close to bawling, "Please! Can we just leave?"

"Yeah." Claire said, dazed as she extracted her cell phone, "I think it would be best for all of us to leave..."

She sent Pony a text, alerting her to the problem. Several minutes later, and Pony came to a running halt beside Claire. She gawked at the twins for a minute, then her face set into a very serious, very un-Pony like face.

"We're going home." Pony said, her tone leaving no room for argument, "_Now_."

No one tried to argue.

...

Karen had lost Claire.

She realized this around a half hour after it actually happened. Then someone handed her another cup of punch and she forgot again.

Now, over an hour since she last saw Claire, Karen remembered once again.

"Damn it." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" her dancing partner asked.

When had she started dancing?

"I lost... something." Karen said, frowning groggily at the floor. Had the carpet always been that fuzzy? Karen bet it would feel nice to just lie down on and go to sleep...

"Was it valuable?" her dancing partner asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Maybe..." Karen slurred. She honestly had no idea, "Maybe to somebody... or me... or not..."

She felt her partner stop moving, but the room still seemed to continue without him, "Did you want to sit down or something?"

"_Karen_!"

The voice shot through her skull like a bullet. She winced.

"Shit." Karen hissed, on impulse. A minute later and she couldn't remember why. A minute later and the reason was in front of her.

"Karen, what do you think you're doing?" Rick demanded, red-faced.

"Dancing..." Karen mumbled, rubbing her temples. Rick always gave her a headache... she'd told Ellie that, hadn't she? Karen laughed to herself. This time she'd have two headaches; one from Rick, and one from the punch.

"Let her go." Rick snapped at Karen's dancing partner, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Her partner readily released her, "Sorry man. Didn't know she was spoken for."

"Not..." Karen said, blinking hard at the fuzzy carpet as she gave Rick a weak smack on the chest, "Not my boyfriend..."

Rick wasn't offended by this and simply dragged Karen away. When they were out of the crowd he steadied her.

"You're drunk." Rick said flatly, glaring at her.

Karen laughed- the sound odd to her ears, "I'm _wasted_, Ricky boy."

Rick did that thing where his eyebrows scrunched together unhappily. Karen didn't like it. For whatever reason, it made him look like a chicken.

Frowning crookedly, Karen reached out and poked Rick's eyebrow.

Rick gave her a surprised look, taking a half step back as his hands flew to his forehead. Soon his scowl had returned.

"We're leaving." he snapped, grabbing for Karen's hand, which she quickly yanked away.

"No." Karen growled, "Go away."

This just fuelled Rick's anger, "_Karen_."

"Don't say my name like that!" Karen snapped, then with a bubbly grin, "Have _fuuuuun_, Rick! Relax! Have a dri-" she hiccoughed, "drink!"

"No way would I ever-"

It was then that Rock danced his way over. The guy had literally not stopped dancing the whole night, Karen was sure.

"Hey, my people!" Rock exclaimed, slinging an arm around Karen, another around Rick, and hugging them in close, "Enjoying the party? Not enjoying the party?"

"Not." Rick growled, disentangling himself, "And I'm afraid we're leaving."

Karen stuck her tongue out at Rick when he wasn't looking.

"We can't have that!" Rock exclaimed, far too loudly for Rick's liking. His expression made Karen laugh, "You at least have to dance before you leave, man! And trust me, you look like a guy who hasn't danced with the Rockster yet!"

Before Rick could say anything- and it looked like he had a few choice words to say to Rock- their host had swept him away onto the dance floor. Soon, Rick was lost in a sea of people.

Karen laughed the whole time.

Then she went outside and, upon seeing the grass, and how much fuzzier it was than the carpet, promptly toppled over and fell asleep.

...

After Claire left, Eve got to her feet.

The girl had been kind of strange, but nice over all. And she was right. Eve had to at least _try _to enjoy herself.

Muffy had invited her to the party and, not wanting to say no, Eve had agreed to come. But not long after they'd arrived, Nami had disappeared with her boyfriend (into one of the bedrooms, Eve thought) and Muffy had went off to get a drink and never returned.

So Eve had been alone until Claire showed up.

Eve made it to one of the tables. Avoiding the punch as Claire had advised, she started pouring herself some cola.

Someone tapped Eve on the shoulder and she almost dropped the bottle.

Laying the bottle aside carefully, Eve turned to face a boy. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said, gesturing to the table.

Eve just shook her head, too surprised to do anything else.

The boy blushed faintly, grinning at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance? I saw you over here on your own and I thought I'd ask you."

Eve just stared at him.

He shrugged, "If you don't want to..."

"No!" Eve quickly said, recovering from her shock, "I'll dance with you!"

Eve blushed at her volume, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He smiled again, "My name's Dan."

Eve nodded, then remembered this was the part where she introduced herself too, "I'm Eve."

...

Tony was having a mediocre time. That was about as good a time as he ever had at Rock's parties. But he still came. Again, better than staying at home.

It had been going for one the last time Tony checked his watch, and now he was in search of his sister to see if she was ready to go. Pony always enjoyed these things more than him.

On his way through the crowd, Tony bumped into someone. About to apologize and move on, he stopped when the girl slumped against him.

Tony held her away, steadying her, and got a better look at her face.

"Muffy?" he asked, frowning slightly. Muffy had been in his home-room since level one. They'd talked back then. But now Muffy was kind of...

"Hey Tony..." Muffy slurred, breaking off into a hiccup.

Tony pulled a face. Shit. She was drunk.

This is why he'd stayed away from the punch.

"I was dancing with someone..." Muffy murmured, blinking hazily at the floor, "But I'm not sure where they went..." turning her unfocussed eyes up to him, she smiled, "I'll dance with you instead!"

Tony sighed, disentangling Muffy just as she'd gotten her arms around his neck, "You came with Nami, right?"

Looking confused, Muffy nodded.

"Do you know where she is?"

Now Muffy tried to shake her head, but that didn't work out so well. Wincing, she said, "I can't find her..."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you even look?"

Muffy scrunched up her brow in deep thought. After a few minutes of watching her like that, Tony shook his head, "Never mind. You should go home."

Muffy pouted, "I don't want to!"

Tony ran a hand through his hair- his signature frustrated action, "Did you come in Nami's car?"

Still pouting, Muffy nodded.

Tony sighed again, "Ok, I'll give you a lift home. Come on."

Though Muffy glared at him, she didn't protest as Tony took her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

Outside, Tony found their car was missing.

Scowling, he checked his phone and found he had a message. It read:

_Little twins showed up. Claire and I are taking them home. Sorry, tried to find you._

Tony glowered at his phone as if it were his sister, then he turned back to Muffy.

He could just leave her at the party. It wasn't like it was his responsibility to get her home or anything. They weren't really friends. He'd just known her for awhile.

Tony looked at Muffy, who seemed to be having a good deal of trouble keeping her balance. He raised his hand to his hair, then dropped it.

"Come on," Tony finally said, gaining Muffy's startled attention, "I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and if you really must comment, who am I to stop you?<p>

Also, sorry I'm so bad at posting. I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon (and try not to be one of those people who says something like that, but when you look at the date of when this was posted compared to the actual date, you'll find at least several months difference).

But yeah, that's it. If there's a holiday coming up wherever you are or whenever you read this, Happy/Merry _. And if there isn't, well, I just hope you're having a good day.


	7. After the Party

I guess I am one of those people. Whoops.

Also, this chapter's kind of long. Again: whoops.

* * *

><p>The whole car ride to Claire and Jack's street, Pony had lectured the twins. Claire had to admit, it was pretty impressive, especially coming from Pony. For a minute, she actually looked like she might spank her younger cousins. Which would have been really weird to watch, so Claire was glad she hadn't.<p>

In the end, Pony's expert reprimands had little effect, mostly because the twins were still traumatized from whatever unspeakable horror they'd witnessed. And it really was unspeakable, because no matter how much she or Pony asked, they wouldn't breath a word.

Finally, they got home.

"Thanks." Claire said to her elder cousin as she ushered the younger ones out of the car.

Pony's hands were clutched around the wheel so tightly her knuckles had gone white, "Yeah, anytime."

"Might want to ease up a bit there." Claire suggested. When Pony gave her a questioning look, she gestured to her cousin's hold on the wheel.

"Oh." Pony released her grip abruptly, then dropped her hands in her lap with a sigh. Turning back to Claire, she offered a weak smile, "What a night, huh?"

"Quite the night." Claire agreed.

Pony nodded to the mute twins, hovering like ghosts behind Claire, "Make sure they get in ok?"

What Pony meant was: "Make sure they don't get caught". Even though she'd been furious with the little twins, Pony wasn't about to rat them out. She did, however, make them promise it would never happen again.

They had sort of. Well, they'd nodded.

That had been enough for Pony.

Claire? She didn't think Tina nor Tito even knew Pony was speaking in English. Whatever dream world they'd entered, it had pretty good sound proofing.

Exchanging goodbyes with Pony, Claire turned back to her younger cousins. About to ask if they'd been smart enough to bring a key with them, she stopped herself.

Because that would have been a bit hypocritical, seeing as she'd left her key in her purse. In Karen's car.

Which was still at the party.

Claire smacked her forehead, "Crap!"

This seemed to puncture Tina's brain at least, "What's wrong?"

Claire gave her younger cousin an audacious look. A lot of stuff was wrong. But no, that wasn't fair on Tina. She was genuinely concerned.

And Claire was genuinely in trouble.

Unless...

"Hey," Claire said, suddenly hopeful, "Do either of you have a key?"

"Yep." Tina said, pulling a key ring from her pocket while Tito nodded dumbly.

"To my house?" Claire added.

Tina's brow scrunched. Even Tito gave her a funny look.

Right. Claire had forgotten. They hadn't inherited the window entering trait.

"Damn it." Claire stomped her foot, then glowering at Tina, "Would your brother still be awake?"

Both the twins opened their mouths. Claire pointed at Tito, "Not him. The taller one."

"Hey!" Tito piped up, "I'm not short!"

Ah, so he too was back in the land of the living.

"I didn't call you short." Claire snapped, "But you are, don't get me wrong."

Tito started to speak (whine), but Tina quickly interjected, "Jack's probably still up. Want me to check?"

"Nah, I'll check myself." Claire grabbed both her younger cousins by the shoulders and started steering them forward, "But I _will _make sure you two reach your beds safe, sound, and incognito."

Both twins started to complain, but Claire shushed them. They'd reached the houses, after all, and even if both their parents were asleep, she didn't want to chance being heard.

Sneaking around back, Claire helped Tito with the lock on his window. When that was open, both twins scampered inside. Tina was on the second floor (stupid cousins with their two story house...) so she'd have to creep upstairs as best she could. Wishing them luck and reminding them they were idiots, Claire proceeded to Jack's window.

The blinds were down, but light shone through. There were also voices coming from inside, but that was probably his TV.

Privately thanking her cousin's nocturnal habits, Claire rapped on the window.

There was a bang inside, and some fuss seemed to follow. Claire tapped her foot on the grass irritably, but the squishing sound her shoe made didn't sate her annoyance in the least. Finally, the blinds shot up and Jack's face appeared.

Spotting Claire, his wariness turned to vexation.

Funny, how they always mirrored expressions.

Jack flicked the lock on his window and shoved the pane up, sticking his head out, "What are you doing here?"

About to answer, Claire paused when a voice came from inside, "Who is it?"

Claire's eyebrows shot up beneath her bangs, "_Jack_! I didn't expect this from you! Someone staying the night!"

Jack scowled at her sarcasm, "Funny. You're not deaf; that's clearly a boys voice."

"And I'm not condemning your relationship at all!" Claire hurried to assure, "In fact, I'll be your biggest supporter in the tough road-"

"Claire!" Jack fumed, reddening in choler.

"It's your cousin?" suddenly, a familiar face was beside Jack's, blinking at her in surprise.

Claire blinked back, but not in surprise.

"I knew it was him all along." Claire told her cousin, "It's the way you guys act towards each other in class."

Cliff regarded her curiously, having not been privy to the cousins earlier exchange. Jack rubbed a hand across his face, choosing exasperation over anger, "What do you want, Claire? It's late and as you can see, I'm busy."

"_Very _busy, I'm sure."

"Not what I meant." Jack snapped, ignoring the oblivious Cliff's stare, "Why are you back anyways?"

"Huh? Oh, that." Claire nodded in the direction she'd come, "Ask your siblings."

Jack's scowl darkened. He'd known where Claire had been alright, and he knew Tina and Tito hadn't been supposed to go with her.

"Anyways," Claire pressed, not wanting to dig the little twins too deep a hole, "I need your key."

Jack gave her a surprised look, "My house key?"

"Yeah. You know, the one that unlocks your window so I can sneak into your room when you're gone somewhere and steal all your crappy video games and the porn magazines under your bed. Not for myself, of course. I'd sell them at school. There's probably a market for that kind of stuff, even here."

Jack flushed angrily, while Cliff just gawked at him, wearing his own faint blush, "You keep that kind of stuff under your bed?"

"No!" Jack snapped, a little too loudly. Quietening his voice to a venomous hiss, he leaned towards Claire, "You have your own key, go away. My friends and I are busy."

Claire quirked an eyebrow, "Friends? As in plural? Don't tell me you're counting that imaginary sheep again..."

Jack reddened at the reminder of his childhood imaginary friend, while Cliff's incomprehension increased.

"You're not making me want to help you." Jack growled.

"Then don't help me. Just give me your key. I'll return it tomorrow."

Jack chewed the inside of his mouth a minute, then shook his head, "No way." as he stepped back out of view, Claire started to call out to him, but soon Jack was back with the key. Instead of passing it to her, he pushed the window all the way up and started climbing out.

"What are you doing?" Cliff demanded, startled.

"I'll be back in a sec." Jack assured him, dropping nimbly to the ground. Turning to Claire, he twirled the chain his key was on around his finger, "Let's do this quickly. We were in the middle of a match."

Figuring Jack meant video games- since he usually did with terminology like that- Claire shrugged and walked with Jack the two minute distance to her own window.

Sticking the key in the lock, Jack gave it a jiggle until he heard a faint click. Pulling out the key, he started to push up the pane.

It didn't budge.

With a grunt, Jack put both his arms into it.

The window wouldn't move.

"It's stuck." Jack growled.

"Let me." elbowing her cousin out of the way, Claire tried the window. But no matter how much effort she exerted, she had the same outcome as Jack.

"Damn it." Claire muttered, "It's stuck."

"I already told you that." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, but this way I believe you."

Rolling his eyes, Jack started back for his house.

"Oi!" Claire ran after him, "Where are you going? I can't sleep outside!"

"I know." Jack grumbled, "That's why we're getting help with the window."

Claire scoffed, "From who? Cliff?"

"No, Gray."

Wait, what?

Gray?

Since when had Gray been there?

Claire's face dropped. Of course. The three guys spending Friday together. Male bonding and all that. She should have realized sooner.

Then she could have opted to sleep outside.

But she'd probably have to anyways. It wasn't like Gray would really want to help her.

Reaching Jack's window, she peeked over her cousin's shoulder into the room. Sure enough, there was Gray, next to Cliff. Both boys held controllers and were focussed on the TV. Cliff looked mildly distressed, while Gray was furrowing his eyebrows slightly in concentration.

Jack tapped on the higher part of the window, immediately garnering the attention of both boys.

"Oi, Gray." Jack called, "Claire needs your help with something."

Claire shot her cousin's back daggers.

Pausing the game, Gray dragged himself to his feet and made his way reluctantly to the window, slow enough that Claire had to wonder if a turtle really was faster than him.

Not that she remembered their whole conversation from that day. Or had replayed it in her mind over and over.

Because, no, of course she hadn't. That would be ridiculous.

Confused at her own train of thought, Claire gave her head a slight shake, then focussed on Gray, who she realized was looking at her expectantly.

And by expectantly, she meant in agitation.

"Oh." Claire said, remembering what Jack had said.

But she wasn't going to ask for Gray's help, because it had been Jack's idea to get him. And besides, why would this guy be able to get her window open if she and Jack couldn't?

Still, she had to say something.

"It's nothing really." Claire finally said, as nonchalant as she could manage, "I just wanted to see if you actually wear that hat all the time. Which, apparently you do, so I'm good now."

Gray blinked at her in a surprise similar to Cliff's, then he glowered at her in a way Claire could never imagine Cliff doing.

Not that she could see Cliff glowering at all, but this was like the king of all glowers, so definitely not.

Jack punched her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed, more surprised than anything else, "You do _not _hit girls!"

"You're not a girl, you're my cousin. My stupid, rude cousin." Jack turned back to Gray with a sigh, "Her windows stuck and she needs to sneak in without her parents finding out. Can you help us open it?"

For a moment Gray made no reply, then still looking at Jack, shrugged, "I can try."

Both cousins stepped back while Gray climbed out the window. Honestly, even _he _looked comfortable with using windows as doors. Claire didn't understand.

When Gray was standing with them, Jack went to the windowsill and started hoisting himself up.

"Where are you going?" Claire demanded, the same time Gray said: "Aren't you coming with us?"

Claire glanced at Gray, who hazarded a look at her as their voices travelled off. The moment their eyes met, the two scowled and turned back to Jack.

"Back to my room." Jack replied, pointing at Claire to indicate he was answering her question. He then swerved his finger to Gray, "And no. It's my turn to challenge Cliff anyways. You had your shot at the championship."

Gray's frown deepened, but he made no further complaint as Jack tumbled back into his room. Claire, on the other hand, had to dig her nails into her palm so she didn't try and drag Jack back out.

And then they were alone. Jack even shut his window- the bastard.

"So..." Claire finally said, turning on her heels and striding off, "My house is this way."

"Yeah, I know."

Claire stopped and gawked at him over her shoulder, "Jack told you?"

The look Gray gave her was so unimpressed she actually felt bad for no reason, "No, I kind of walked you home the other day."

And now that Claire had a reason to feel bad, she felt even worse.

Embarrassed, specifically.

"Right." Claire muttered, 'You did."

"Yeah."

Yep, this wasn't awkward at all.

Luckily, the walk to her house _was _two minutes.

"It's unlocked." Claire said, gesturing to her window when they reached it, "But like Jack said, it's stuck. Like, really, really stuck. You can give it a shot, but I doubt you'll be able to..."

While she'd been talking, Gray had been fiddling with the frame around the window. Finishing that, he gave the lower pane a sharp push and with a scrape, it shot up.

Claire gaped at the open window, finding it quite hard to keep her mouth closed. So she figured, while it was hanging open like that, she might as well make use of it and say something.

But all that came out was: "That. Yeah, you could just do that." she blinked at him, "How did you do that?"

Gray shrugged, the only hint her idiocy was bothering him the slight twitch in his left eyebrow, "I work under my grandfather. He's a blacksmith, but he dabbles. I know a bit about how things work."

Talk about generalizing.

Blacksmith. Now that was interesting. In all honesty, Claire didn't know there were blacksmiths anymore. Sure, she knew people did the same job blacksmiths did, she just didn't know they were still called that...

Of course, she didn't say any of this to Gray. He already thought she was an airhead. No need to give his case more evidence.

Not that he even had enough for a case, because she wasn't an airhead. He just... was around at the wrong times.

All the wrong times.

"Thanks." Claire finally said, a bit lamely, since she'd only just realized she had yet to thank him.

Gray only shrugged.

Jerk.

"What if it sticks again?" Claire asked, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Oh. Just do this." Gray showed her where and how to force the window up. It seemed to Claire it was more a matter of strength-which she didn't have aplenty- than anything else. About to say this to Gray, she paused when she realized something in her room had caught his attention.

Following his gaze, Claire felt her face heat. There, standing out against her blue bedspread, was the white bra she'd switched out of when changing for the party. The one with the lace.

Petrified, Claire could only sidle her eyes over to Gray, half urgent, half horrified to catch his expression.

His face was almost as red as his hair, and he looked a bit horrified himself. Not to mention dazed.

Great. Just freaking great. The one time she'd worn that stupid bra. She didn't even like it all that much. But that morning all her other ones had been in the wash.

Every curse word she knew streaming through her mind, Claire managed to choke out, "I guess you can go back to Jack's now. Thanks again."

Her whole tone sounded fake, and the words were stale on her tongue. Gray seemed to start a little and looked at her, as if he'd forgotten she'd been there at all. But instead of his gaze going to her face, it landed on her chest. Seeming to realize- with a brief flash of shock- what he was doing, Gray quickly met her eyes, but the moment that happened he went even redder and glared away.

And then he walked away. Briskly. And didn't stop until he'd disappeared behind the corner of Jack's house.

Claire scowled at the spot he'd last been for a moment, fully aware she was still blushing. Out of anger, of course. Duh, she was angry. The guy had just seen her bra and stared at her, and then he left without saying anything. Not even 'you're welcome' or 'sorry' or 'is that really your size?'.

Except no. _Not _that last one. That was _wrong_.

Claire shook herself furiously then turned back to her window. Hoisting herself up, Claire scrambled into her room, just managing to catch herself as she started to slam the window. The last thing she needed was her parents waking up. That would make her night a masterpiece.

Instead, Claire marched to her bed, snatched up the offending undergarment, and- crossing to her bureau- shoved it as far as it could go in the drawer.

She'd never wear it again. Ever.

And every time Gray looked at her and thought: is she wearing it? The answer would be no. Never.

But he wouldn't think that. Why would he think that? Why was Claire thinking he would think that?

Body slamming her bed, Claire grabbed her pillow, pressed it hard over her face, and screamed.

...

Kurt sat on their couch, at home, flicking mindlessly from channel to channel.

He'd left the party early, after watching Gwen and Bob dance through three songs. He'd lost sight of them by that point, which was lucky since the fourth song was slow. Kurt left then. As it turned out, parties just weren't his thing.

Who knew?

When he got home he found Joe and Katie cuddling on the couch. Well, Katie was cuddling. Joe seemed thoroughly absorbed in some sit-com or another, which was odd since it didn't appear to have anything to do with fishing. Katie hadn't looked very happy about Joe's disinterest, but when she saw Kurt her face had fallen further.

Katie had glanced past him, then pursed her lips, "Where's Gwen?"

"Huh?" Joe asked, turning to Katie. Upon spotting his brother in the doorway his brown eyes lit with understanding, "Oh! Hey, bro!"

"Isn't she with you?" Katie pressed, ignoring Joe.

Kurt shrugged, but this answer didn't seem to satisfy Katie, who had slowly returned to her usual glare for him. "She stayed at the party."

"Oh." was all Katie said, sounding disheartened- an emotion which only became more evident when she sighed, "Well, hopefully she comes back for the night."

"Why wouldn't she?" Kurt asked, too startled to think the question through.

Katie gave him an annoyed look, "It's a party."

Ok... and that explained what?

"Anyways, nice seeing you, Kurt." Katie said, glaring again- pointedly.

Oh. She wanted him to leave.

Just about to follow Katie's obvious order, Kurt stopped when Joe called out: "Don't go yet, bro! Come watch this with us! It's hilarious!"

Katie's face contorted horribly at hearing this, but Joe wasn't paying attention to her. Kurt hesitated a moment, then said, "I think I'll just go to bed."

Katie seemed mildly pleased by this reply, but Joe wouldn't hear of it, "Come on, bro! There's plenty of room!"

As if to emphasize this, Joe moved down to the edge of the couch, causing Katie to almost face-plant into the cushion.

To say the least, she did not look impressed.

After several more attempts to leave, Kurt eventually found himself sitting next to a fuming Katie and watching slap-stick comedy.

Not his best night.

Barely an hour had passed when Katie got up, saying she was going to bed. Apparently, she'd texted Gwen earlier and gotten permission to stay over, which wasn't very surprising. Gwen and Katie were almost as good friends as Lyla and Gwen, plus Katie frequented their house because of Joe, so Gwen always kept a sleeping-bag in her closet for the other girl.

Katie stood there a moment after declaring that she was turning in, staring at Joe, who seemed content to go back to watching the current show. After about three minutes, a miracle occurred and Joe got Katie's silent message. He then excused himself as well, leaving Kurt alone.

Which was perfectly fine.

Kurt changed the channel again, wondering what Katie and Joe had been up to. Probably just making out, or chatting, knowing Joe's bizarre disinterest in such intimate things. They definitely hadn't slept together, Kurt knew that much. They wouldn't, because a) Joe apparently had no pheromones at all and b) if they did, the only place they could do it was in Kurt and Joe's room, which would just be gross.

Kurt quickly dismissed the thought, before he gagged. Besides, they hadn't been alone together _that _long; almost twenty minutes after Joe and Katie had gone downstairs, Katie came back up, disappearing into Gwen's room without so much as a glance at Kurt.

Which, again, was perfectly fine.

But now Kurt was back to thinking about his own problems, mainly: Why was Gwen so late coming home?

Katie's words kept running through his head:_"Well, hopefully she comes back for the night."_

Why wouldn't Gwen come back for the night? If she didn't, where would she go? What would she be doing, or rather, who would she-

Kurt abruptly cut off the thought, as the image of Bob and Gwen dancing resurfaced in his mind. Of Bob and Gwen holding hands back when they dated, even though Gwen hated that sentimental kind of thing. Of Bob and Gwen kissing.

This time, Kurt did gag.

It was no use thinking about this sort of thing either. Besides, it wasn't his business. All he was to Gwen was a little brother, if that.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. So he just sat in front of the tv, pushing buttons on the remote, and pretending that he wasn't waiting to see if Gwen came home.

...

Tony didn't know what time it was when they finally reached Muffy's house, only that it was well past midnight. It felt like hours had passed since they left Rock's though, like it should already be morning.

In other words, getting Muffy home had been a hassle. And Muffy herself had been absolutely no help. Half the time, she'd been stumbling around laughing and talking nonsense, the other half she'd been slumped against him, asleep, causing Tony to have to stop repeatedly and wake her up.

They were currently in the other half.

"Muffy." Tony said, shaking the girl's shoulder, hard. "Muffy, we're at your house. Wake up."

It was the shaking that did it. Muffy blinked groggily, her eyes glassy as she took in the one-story building in front of her. "Ah."

"Yes, 'ah'." Tony repeatedly irritably, "Now do you think you can stay awake for maybe, I don't know, three minutes? That's all you really need to get inside and collapse somewhere."

Muffy stared at him blankly.

"Never mind." Tony half sighed, half groaned, holding out a hand to her, "Give me your keys."

"Keys?" Muffy asked, still blank.

"Yeah." Tony said, "They open things. And they're shiny. Does that help?"

Muffy squinted at him, as if he were the one that was wasted, "Are you ok? You look kind of... wobblyish."

Tony didn't even blink, "Yes, I'm ok. I'm freaking ecstatic, which is why I'm wobbling so much. This has been the best part of my night."

When it was clear none of this had registered with Muffy, Tony held out his hand again, "Keys."

This time, Muffy seemed to understand him. Reaching down the front of her dress, she extracted a pair of keys with a puffy pink thing on the key-chain. Tony scowled at this. What was with girls and keeping items in their bras?

Then Tony realized Muffy didn't have any pockets. She was wearing a dress, after all. But still, she shouldn't keep her keys there, and definitely not hand them to him now. Which was what she was doing. The whole thing made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

For _what _reason? Tony shook his head. He was just tired. And Muffy was still drunk, so it didn't matter where her keys had been, as long as he got her inside and got himself the hell out of there.

So Tony finally took the keys. Muffy didn't seem to realize he'd taken several minutes to do so. In fact, Muffy didn't even seem to register that he had taken them; instead she stayed just as she had been, her now empty hand stretched out.

Maybe Tony could just leave her like that and go. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. A perfect idea.

"Come on, Muffy." Tony said, taking her by the shoulder and guiding her to the front porch. There were three steps and, after some difficulty with Muffy's heels, they both reached the door.

After unlocked it and pushing it open, Tony stepped back and looked at Muffy, who was just staring listlessly ahead, "Ok. That's it. You can go in now."

Muffy yawned, then rubbed her eyes blurrily, "Huh?"

"Inside. Your house. Go." Tony waved towards the open door, "Come on, Muffy. I've gotten you this far. I'm not carrying you inside."

Muffy blinked at him a moment, then asked, "Why not?"

Tony scowled at her. She was proving almost as difficult to deal with drunk as Rock.

But not quite.

"Because you're probably heavy." Tony explained, "And it's not necessary. Unless you managed to injure your leg in the last five seconds just standing there."

Muffy stared at him dazedly a moment, then pursed her lips in a little pout and said, "I'm not fat."

Of course that's what she would pick up on.

Tony sighed, then took Muffy by the arm and tugged her inside. For a moment, Tony was tempted to glance around, but instead focussed directly on Muffy, holding up the key, "I'm going to leave now. Take this and lock the door after I go. Make sure you _close _the door first."

Muffy frowned, looking confused, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Tony replied.

"Oh." Muffy said, her voice almost melancholy. Then she turned abruptly and staggered to the couch, where she promptly fell down and went to sleep.

Tony, still holding the keys out, was at a complete and utter loss.

After a moment Tony let his hand drop to his side, while the other ran angrily through his hair.

He should have just left her at the party.

Tony went to the couch, prepared to wake Muffy again, but then he paused. Her face looked so haggard under the smeared make-up, and she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully...

Wait, what? He wasn't feel _compassion _was he?

Since when was he capable of that?

_Ok,_ Tony thought, _I'll just leave her and go. She's fine now._

Except she wasn't, because she was on her back.

Tony couldn't help it. He face-palmed. The couch was so narrow that even if he rolled her on her side now, there wouldn't be room to prop up anything to keep her like that. And he couldn't let her stay sleeping on her back. What if she threw up?

Which, judging by how intoxicated she'd been, was very likely to happen.

"I hate you." Tony grumbled, glaring at Muffy, before heading for the hall that would no doubt lead to her bedroom.

He felt like a creep, opening doors and looking around her house. It wasn't very big, but Muffy's room still happened to be the last one he checked. Well, the second last. The other remaining door was locked.

But Tony knew he was in the right bedroom immediately. It was strewn from top to bottom with jewellery, skirts and dresses, and the cabinet was covered in make-up tins and boxes. There was some other clothing lying around that Tony purposefully didn't look at.

Returning to the living room, Tony did what he'd sworn he wouldn't do: he picked Muffy up and carried her.

She _was _heavy.

Luckily, he made it to the bedroom, where he gently layed her on her side, propping her up with the pillows on her bed and a few from the living room. Finally, his task complete, Tony sent Muffy one last withering look and left.

Except there was one more problem: the door would be unlocked.

... unless he locked it and took the key with him.

No. No way. That would mean returning the key and things were weird enough as they were after the night's events. He didn't need another encounter.

But he couldn't leave her, well, _vulnerable_. Even though he was pretty sure he'd seen pepper-spray in her purse...

Still, leaving the door unlocked...

Tony ran both hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do?

...

The first thing Karen realized when she woke up was someone was carrying her. The second thing she realized was that they were moving. The third thing she realized was that she was no longer on the nice, soft grass.

And then she was missing the grass.

"Rick." Karen croaked, beating a fist against his rock-hard, muscular chest, "Put me da' hell down."

Wait. Rock-hard? Muscular?

_What?_

"Oh, she's awake." a voice above her said, sounding surprised, "Should I put her down?"

"She'll only collapse again." a familiar, nagging voice said to her right.

Karen's eyes shot open, and immediately fell on the face above her.

"Who da hell are you?" Karen tried to yell, only to end up slurring her sentence half way through.

"Karen," Rick said, an undercurrent of agitation in his otherwise even voice, "This is Bob, Zach's nephew. He was kind enough to help me get you home."

"Hey." Bob said, "Nice to meet you."

Karen gawked at him, "Zach's nephew?"

Bob grinned, "Yep. People tell me I take after him."

That, Karen would later reflect, was an understatement.

But, at the moment, she was fixated on only one thing.

"Zach?" Karen asked again, turning her questioning gaze to Rick, "You mean the guy that has the hots for your mom?"

Both Bob and Rick went blood red, but it was the latter that snapped, "Karen!"

In reply, Karen started to laugh, and she continued laughing right up until she fell asleep.

...

"_Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh!_" Jack threw down his controller, "You are the worst, Cliff! Get out of my house!"

Cliff, sitting cross-legged next to Jack and still holding his own controller, blinked at the other boy in surprise, "What did I do?"

"You won!" Jack exploded, waving at the screen, "Three consecutive times! _Aaarrrggghhh!_"

"Um," Cliff said, still clutching the controller, "Sorry?"

Suddenly, a knock came at the window, making Cliff jump. Jack, unfazed, leapt to his feet and jabbed a finger at Cliff, "This isn't over!"

Cliff just stared at him.

Crossing to the window, Jack shoved it up and stepped back while Gray climbed in. Once he was inside, Jack turned to him, about to ask what had taken so long. Then he saw the look on Gray's flaming red face.

"What happened?" Jack asked, taken aback.

Gray opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. Opened-

"Never mind." Jack sighed, going back to the television and dropping down beside Cliff, "I shouldn't even ask. It's Claire. No doubt she did something horrible to you."

"She-" Gray started, "She-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Jack advised.

This seemed to bring Gray back to himself. The fire in his face slowly faded as he scowled at Jack. Making a point of walking around the brunet to sit on the other side of Cliff, Gray muttered, "Nothing happened."

Jack laughed. Gray glared daggers.

"Don't worry, Gray," Jack chortled, "We won't force you to tell us."

"Force him to tell us what?" Cliff asked blankly.

"Don't ask Cliff," Jack grinned, "We don't want to bring up any traumatizing memories."

"I'm not traumatized." Gray growled, reaching for Jack's controller, "I see you lost the last round."

"And the two before that." Cliff supplied, not unkindly.

Jack still hit his arm, "Shut up, Cliff. We're talking about Gray's trauma, not your superhuman video game skills."

"I thought we _weren't _talking about Gray's trauma." Cliff said.

"We're not!" Gray snapped, pressing a few buttons on the controller, then mumbling under his breath, "There isn't any trauma to talk about."

"I think someone's in denial!" Jack sang, leaning around Cliff to poke Gray in the head. Gray swiped at him, but settled for a glower when he missed.

At that moment there was a bang outside Jack's door. Everyone started, then exchanged puzzled glances. Hesitantly, Jack got to his feet and opened the door, revealing the hall beyond and...

His little brother. Face down on the floor.

"Uh, Tito?" Jack asked, prodding his brother with his toe, "What are you doing?"

Tito turned his head to the side, eyes glazed, "I don't know. I just started walking away from the images, but they follow me everywhere. Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere..."

For a moment, everyone was silent, then Gray nodded at Tito and said, "That's what trauma really looks like."

Jack couldn't disagree.

...

Somewhere in the house, a door slammed.

Kurt jolted awake. For a moment, he blinked around dazedly, but when his eyes landed on the still blaring television, he remembered what was going on. With a sigh, Kurt pushed himself up into a straighter sitting position and fished the flicker out of the couch cushions.

It was only when he heard stomping on the stairs did he remember what had awoken him.

Kurt muted the television just as Gwen burst into the room. As soon as her eyes landed on him they flared, and in seconds she was heading straight for him.

Coming to a stop in front of Kurt, Gwen simply stood there a moment, between him and the TV, arms crossed and glaring. Kurt stared at her, openly stunned. Gwen didn't seem to notice.

"So?" she demanded, her voice sharp.

Kurt continued to stare at her in immense puzzlement, until he managed to articulate a hoarse: "Huh?"

Considering the circumstances, he couldn't manage anything more.

"Don't play dumb!" Gwen snapped, "You left me at the party, without even so much as a text!"

Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed, "Uh..."

"Do you know how long I spent looking for you?" Gwen demanded, continuing her tirade, "No one had any idea where you were, and even if anyone had seen you leave they were to drunk to remember! If Bob hadn't helped me look it probably would have taken me another hour!"

Bob. Even in the middle of Gwen's confusing fury, Bob came up.

"So?" Gwen demanded again, her hands on her hips now, "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

"Um..." Kurt flailed, looking for an excuse, "I, um... lost it?"

Damn it. He hadn't meant to end that like a question.

Instead of commenting on this, however, Gwen was suddenly hovering over him, one hand against the back of the couch to keep her balanced, while the other slipped into Kurt's pocket.

Kurt froze. Not just Kurt, but Kurt's brain. He had no idea what was going on, why Gwen was so close, what she was-

"Aha!" Gwen exclaimed, sounding satisfied. The next thing Kurt knew, his phone was dangling in front of his face, "What's your excuse now?"

Kurt blanched, his brain failing him once again.

Gwen pushed herself back, off the couch and turned her phone to face him. "Oh, look at that. You have some messages." Gwen tossed the phone back at him, not bothering to see if he caught it as she headed for her room, "The last one's now in effect."

Puzzled, Kurt checked his phone, which had been on silent the entire day. Sixteen new messages.

All from Gwen.

At first, they weren't so bad. Stuff like _"Where are you?"_ and _"Are you still here?"_. Then, they gradually got worse and worse. _"Where the hell are you?" "You better have a damn good reason for not answering your phone"_. And finally the last one, that Gwen had commented on:_ "If it turns out you had your cell this entire time I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR A WEEK!"_

What was it Gwen had said?

"_The last one's now in effect."_

Oh. Right.

Shit.

...

Minutes after Pony pulled into her driveway, and was sticking her keys into the lock on the front door, she got a text. From her brother.

He needed her to pick him up.

As if this weren't bad enough, but when Pony read _where _he was...

To sum things up, she was _not _in a good mood.

Honestly, what a shitty night. First Tito and Tina, now her brother. And the one person she'd wanted to see at Rock's party hadn't shown up. Could things get any worse?

Remembering where Tony was, Pony pulled a face.

Yes. Yes they could.

The drive took about fifteen minutes. Even though the town wasn't that large, Tony happened to be on the other _side _of town. Why, Pony didn't know.

But she would find out.

Spotting her brother standing in front of a small house, Pony pulled up by the sidewalk. She waited until Tony was in the passenger's seat, slouching and staring moodily out the window, then turned the car around and started home.

After about two minutes of silence, Pony asked, "What were you doing there?"

Tony was quiet for at least another minute, then he ran a hand through his hair, "She was drunk. I just helped her home."

"Right." Pony said, her tone curt. Tony shot her a glare.

"That's all it was. I was just doing the right thing." Tony slouched further in his chair, "I thought you'd be _proud_."

Pony ignored his last comment, "That's all, was it? Then what did you put in your pocket when I drove up?"

Tony's eyes darted to her quickly, then away, but Pony caught it. He'd thought she hadn't seen him.

"My phone." Tony muttered.

"Oh." Pony said, "Your phone."

"Yeah." Tony replied dryly, "My _phone_."

"The one in your left pocket?"

Tony didn't reply right away, when he did it was wary, "Yeah..."

"Odd." Pony turned the corner, "I thought I saw you put something in your _right _pocket."

Again, Tony was silent, then he growled, "Yeah, that _is _odd."

Pony stopped the car abruptly. Unprepared, and having not put on his seat-belt, Tony lurched forward, catching himself against the dashboard.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tony snapped, shoving himself back into his seat while giving his twin a furious look.

Pony was unmoved, returning Tony's look with even, icy calm, "Empty your pockets."

Tony flushed an angry red, "What?"

"I'm not starting the car again until you do." Pony added, taking out the keys for emphasis, then looking at her twin expectantly.

"Fine!" Tony snapped, pushing the side door open, "Then I'll _walk_!"

Pony watched her twin get out of the car, slam the door shut, and proceed to storm off down the street. After a moment, she stuck the keys back in the ignition and started driving.

She drove right past Tony.

If he wanted to be difficult, that was fine. She could be difficult too.

Besides, she'd seen what he put in his pocket.

Keys. And not their house keys. No, Tony had left his at home, assuming Pony would be there to let him in. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the house, Pony would be in bed, asleep.

Oh well. Not her problem.

Her problem was the skank Tony had apparently decided to involve himself with. Again.

Except this time, Pony would make sure her brother didn't get hurt.

* * *

><p>I wonder what could possibly be going on here? O.o<p>

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
